From First Sight Further
by China Dolly
Summary: Do you believe in true love? Well, before all of this, these two didn't either. When two worlds collide because one is lonely. 1x2, 4x5, 3xR Please Review.


_**Chapters:**_1/1  
_**Warnings:**_Yaoi, cursing;  
_**Disclaimer:**_It ain't mine, Bandai owns the lot.

_**From first sight further**_

_December 8th, 2005_

Coldly they stared, those always hunting cobalt eyes. They saw nothing through the bluish glass of the car, even if the owner of them wanted too. Drops of rain fell on the hood and glass of the car, only to splatter into a thousand other drops, but he didn't see them splatter. The warm air radiating from the heating in the car warmed his body, but it never reached the coldness that had formed around his heart as he stared, lost and lonely, to the rain, falling on the highway.

'Heero,'

Slowly he raised his head, to look up to his best friend, when his name was called. He looked at him from underneath his bangs and he could almost feel the disappointment radiating from his friend. 'We're almost there.'

'Hn,' Heero answered and went back to staring out the window again.

After a minute or five, he finally heard the sigh that he knew was coming. He turned his head, towards the drivers-seat and saw his friend sitting there with a frown on his normal set face. 'Heero. Quatre has asked us to come and live with him because -'

'I know why, Trowa.' Was the answer he got and he sighed, again. 'I know that, Heero. But it has been a while since we last saw him and -'

'I know that too, Trowa.' Heero said on a stoic voice, but Trowa continued as if he hadn't heard him. ' -and I would appreciate it if you at least tried to talk more than ten words per hour.'

A glare that almost burnt into his face was the only answer he got and Trowa turned his head slightly to look at the young man sitting in the passengers-seat. 'It would make Quatre upset if you wouldn't talk to him.' Trowa stated finally, and that got the other mans attention. He turned his head and looked at Trowa. 'I never said I wouldn't talk to him.'

'No, you didn't. But if you are going to talk just as much to him, as you did to me in these last few days, you can better say nothing at all. That's what I'm trying to say. You know Quatre, Heero. Don't make him upset. Not this time.'

'Hn, I'll see what I can do.' Was the answer, and somehow, that was more of an answer then Trowa had expected from the other man.

* * *

Amethyst eyes scanned the streets, smug and luring. They saw every slight movement between the people that walked the busy Friday-night streets. Rain fell down onto him, but he didn't care. The cold breaths he blew out formed small white clouds before disappearing into the dark night. But he didn't notice the coldness as he stood, staring at both man and women as they strode by with umbrellas over their heads to protect them from the falling rain.

'Duo,'

He slowly raised a brow as suddenly the rain stopped falling on his head, and some husky voice called his name. 'What the hell,' he muttered as he looked up, only to stare straight into black eyes. A smirk appeared on his face when the ends of a soft scarf fell into his face and he wrinkled his nose a bit as they tickled him.

'You should get out of the rain.' The young man that was leaning over him said. He was just slightly taller than him and Duo turned around so he could look at the black-haired man without hurting his neck. 'Hi 'Fei.'

'Hi,' the man answered in greeting as a small smile tugged his lips when the braided man grinned at him. 'I dun't have any money if ya wanted to know. So I can't pay ya for t'night.' Duo said, shrugging his shoulders. But, not to his surprise, the man smiled. 'You don't have to pay me. You only do because otherwise you'll feel guilty and think you've taken advantage of me.'

'But 'Fei, I really -'

'Don't go there Duo. Come with me, I'll get you a cup of coffee and you can sleep on my couch tonight.'

'But -'

'And besides,' Wufei continued, ignoring his friends words of disagreement. 'I don't think that with this weather someone is looking for your services.' With that said Duo sighed and nodded. 'Yeah, coffee sounds nice.'

'Okay. Walk with me then.' Wufei said and the two of them walked away under the safety of Wufei's umbrella. Duo's long chestnut braid danced behind him as his feet sopped in his soaked shoes.

After walking a while in silence Duo spoke up again, trying to ease the tension a bit.

'Ya know, this is the first time a guy picked me up without paying.'

'Ha, like I would do anything with you the others do.' Wufei said and Duo pouted. 'Ya dun't like me?'

'Hell no!' Wufei screeched and Duo laughed as he quoted: 'I might be a whore, but I am one who's damn sexy!' Duo laughed as the two of them walked the streets. 'It's good to hear you laugh again.' Wufei commented as he looked into laughing eyes. 'It's been a while.'

'Yeah, well, I haven't seen you in a while either.' Duo answered and Wufei smiled sadly. 'Job's been hard on you?' He asked and Duo nodded slightly.

'Yeah, a little too much maybe.'

Silence fell again as the two walked towards the small coffee shop Wufei owned.

* * *

Blue aquamarine eyes stared out of the window of the kitchen window of an apartment downtown.

Soft footsteps of feet clad in socks padded against the light wooden floor of the hallway that led to the kitchen where the other person sat.

'Quatre. Are you all right?'

'Yes, Trowa.'

Silence fell and the emerald-eyed boy sighed as he sat down at the kitchen table. Trowa looked up to Quatre and saw the blonde staring thoughtfully out the window. 'How is Wufei?'

Trowa knew he would be getting a huge answer now, since it was Quatre's boyfriend he was asking about. Quatre had always been too happy to talk about him and would glow whenever he mentioned his love.

But the only answer Trowa got was a "fine". Quatre didn't even look up as he muttered the word and Trowa knew something was wrong with him, and he also knew the cause.

'He's been like that for a while already. He barely talks and he hasn't smiled in ages. It's... frustrating to say the least.' Trowa spoke as he thought about the way Heero'd behaved in the few weeks before.

'I shouldn't be so selfish,' Quatre said softly as he turned to look at Trowa, a sad smile on his lips. 'You aren't selfish, you care.'

'But still, I know we can't force him to talk, or smile.' Quatre said and sighed. It hurt him; every time his friend was like this it hurt. Not having Heero talk to him wasn't the main problem; it was just that the silences were so icy when Heero was in this sort of moods.

'What can we do about it?' He suddenly asked himself, a-loud. 'I don't know.' Trowa answered and sighed.

After a while of silence Quatre spoke up again. 'He needs someone to make him laugh again.'

'Someone?' Trowa asked on an unsure voice and Quatre nodded, now enthusiast. 'Yes, he is lonely. I mean, we both have someone, but Heero is still alone.'

'But finding Heero someone, Quatre, it's almost impossible! It already took months before he even accepted my relationship with Relena! And then not to mention Wufei. I think right now he doesn't even trust him.' Trowa said and Quatre chuckled, knowing he was right. 'Yes, I know. But still, there must be someone Heero can possibly like. And it's not as if the two have to get a relationship! I just want to see Heero smile again.' Quatre said and sunk into thought for a while.

'Wufei can help us.' He said finally and Trowa looked at him. 'How so?'

'Wufei, he has a friend. Duo's his name I think. He's a... whore to use the cheap word. Maybe he is willing to help. I've never met him, but from what I've heard the guy has a really open personality. I think that's what Heero needs.'

'But Quatre, a whore? Are you sure? Heero's going to kill us if he finds out.'

'No, he won't. And if he does, at least we made him smile.' Quatre said on a sweet tone and Trowa laid a hand against his forehead. 'And I also hope Heero realizes just how much we're doing for him right now. Sacrificing our own life's just to get him happy. Sounds like suicide-mission to me.'

'Ah, at least it is one. So, tomorrow we'll go to Wufei's coffee shop.' Quatre said with a brilliant smile and Trowa raised his shoulders. 'Whatever.'

* * *

The glass door of the coffee shop opened and a gush of wind blew inside as a young man entered. Wufei's head shot up, hearing the door open and nodded to the person that'd walked inside.

A tall man with long platinum hair walked towards the counter and leaned on it. He smiled a dazzling smile at Wufei and leaned his head to the right a bit. 'Have some stuff?' He asked and Wufei almost let out a laugh, almost. He found it hilarious that Zechs always thought he'd have some pot on him, or behind the counter. He really found it hilarious.

'No, Holland is that way.' He said, pointing to the east. 'But Duo's sitting over there at the table. You can sit with him. He's very addictive too.' Zechs let out a laugh and winked at Wufei. 'I think I'm gonna move to that country man,' he said and walked towards a table, where a man with long chestnut hair and two women sat, with swinging hips.

Zechs blew some hair of out his face as he sat down next to Duo on the bench that stood by the table. He sighed and leaned back against the back of it. 'Weather sucks.' He remarked drily, nodding to the window.

'No shit Sherlock.' A girl with dark-blue hair spoke as she shot Zechs an angry glare. 'Whoa, Hilde. Down girl.'

'Shut the fuck up Dorothy!' Hilde yelled as she turned towards the girl that was sitting next to her. Dorothy let out a laugh and raised her hands in defeat. 'Don't kill me yet, okay?'

'Tsk,' with the disapproving sound Hilde turned her head away and stared straight into Wufei's eyes. She looked at him tiredly and smiled a bit, 'hi,'

'Hi Hilde. How're you?'

'Fine darlin', thanks.' She answered him with a sweet smile and Wufei nodded. By now he was used to the constant flirting the streetwalkers threw him with every chance they got. 'Welcome,' Wufei said politely with a nod.

'Hey, 'Fei.'

'What now, Duo?'

'Ah, well, that blonde man from the other side of the store is walking towards us, thought you might want to know. Seeing you were all staring at him earlier.'

Wufei coughed and lowered his head a bit to hide his rising blush. 'Stop it, Duo.' He muttered softly and turned when his name was called.

'Wufei?'

He turned around, and as he saw the blonde man standing in front of him, he felt blood rush to his face.

'Yes?'

'I'd say, can I have a latte, a cappuccino, and a black.'

'Of course, coffee.' Wufei muttered as he walked back to the counter, leaving a laughing blonde behind with the streetwalkers.

* * *

'So you're the one that makes Wufei all... goofy-like?' Duo asked and the blonde blushed a bit. 'I guess,'

'Ha, I knew it!' Duo said with a feral grin and Quatre giggled. 'So, I assume, you're THE Duo?'

'THE Duo? O, that Duo!' He answered and winked. 'Didn't know I was THE Duo... Maybe 'Fei lied when he said he wouldn't sleep with me.'

'O, yes. You didn't know?' Quatre asked with a sly grin and Duo perked up. 'Didn't know what?'

'Ah, it's nothing.' Quatre said, waving his hand as if brushing the issue away. 'No, no. Tell me.'

'Well, all right. He mentioned it once, maybe twice.' Quatre answered and Duo raised a brow. 'What?'

'To sleep with you,' Quatre whispered softly and Duo laughed. 'Yeah, arrange something for me, will ya.'

'Hm, I'll think about it. I mean, he IS pretty valuable to me. Wouldn't want for him to get damaged.'

'Ha yeah, make me an appointment.' Duo said, still laughing and Quatre shook his head slightly to get his laughter under control.

'You know what. You can come by tomorrow evening, to have dinner with me and my roommates.' Quatre said, pointing towards Trowa and Heero, who both were sitting at the table he'd come from. Trowa was happily talking to Wufei, while Heero only stared out the window.

'Uh, well, I don't know.' Duo said hesitantly and Quatre smiled sweetly at him. 'I understand. But I just want to get to know you better,' he said, and he saw Duo grin. 'And I already have a boyfriend, so I won't try to get in your pants.' He assured Duo and Duo nodded.

'C'mon Duo, go!' Hilde suddenly piped in and Duo looked at her. 'Didn't ya mom tell ya not to mind yourself with other people's business?'

'Yes, but she also told me eavesdropping wasn't nice. But never mind that. I think you should go.'

'Thanks for the backup.' Quatre said with a small smile and Hilde grinned and gave him thumps up. 'Never mind sweetie. I do it with love.'

R~ight,' Dorothy said, rolling her eyes and earning herself a slap from Hilde. 'Yes, really.' Hilde said and Duo suddenly joined in again. 'I'll come.'

'Okay, that's nice.' Quatre said and grabbed a paper napkin from the table and a pen from his jacket. He wrote down an address and handed it to Duo.

'You think you can find it?'

'Yeah, sure. What time should I be there?'

'Uh, let's say, seven-ish.'

* * *

His dark-blue sneakers made a dull padding sound against the buoy floor that lay at the fifth floor of the apartment building that looked like it was on the expensive side. His slightly faded light-blue jeans snuck nicely around his ass and his leather jacket fitted him as a second skin, covering a nice form-fitting red sweater with a low v-neck. He had re-braided his hair and now the long braid was dangling behind him brushing past his ass once in a few steps.

A self-satisfied grin was plastered on his face and his violet eyes shone brightly. He had another catch, and it felt great. It'd been a while for him since he had had his last chance at something that wasn't just a quick fuck and little money.

Duo sure as hell knew Quatre didn't want him in their apartment for just a cosy dinner, and to be friends with Duo. But he also knew, sure as hell, that at least the blonde didn't want sex from him. With a silent sigh Duo shook his head as he thought back as his last month of work. 'Disasters,' he muttered to himself and adverted his gaze towards the door-numbers. '523, 534... 525, found it.'

Just a couple of seconds after he'd knocked the door was opened. His grin faltered a bit when he saw the person that'd opened the door. A gorgeous young man with messy chocolate-coloured hair and endless cobalt eyes stood there, glaring Duo down into the ground. He wore black cargo-pants and a plain dark-green t-shirt. With a small amount of astonishment Duo gaped at the man. In his life as a streetwalker, he had seen many sorts and types of persons. Many looks and he had slept with every one of them. But this young man, which was standing in front of him, was something totally different.

'Are you coming in yet?'

Duo was dragged out of his train of thoughts as he heard the cold voice of the man before him. On the inside, Duo cringed. But on the outside, he grinned, just as was expected of him.

'Of course!' Duo beamed, and almost bounced inside. As he came past the man he could feel his disapproving glare in his back, making him nervous. He walked into an open space, that he assumed was the living room, after leaving the cold, stoic man behind him.

When he looked around he was stunned. The living room was huge and the furniture was put down in a way that he thought would've taken ages to figure out. Long, see-through, slightly white-coloured lace hung before the large windows that reached to the sealing, which was as high as the ones you'd see in those modern houses of the latest years. And Duo loved it already. He'd always had a taste that was a little too expensive for his budget, and sometimes he regretted it dearly that he didn't finish his high school. Or didn't get the change to do so. With a sigh he shook his head, and concentrated on the furniture that adorned the room.

In-between the two windows there was a huge bookcase, filled with all sorts of books. From a first, fast glance, Duo could see titles of writers such as: Stephen King, Tolkien and with some doubt he swore he could even see some works of Shakespeare standing on the shelves. There also were two large, cream-colored, love seats and a black leather couch that Duo fell in love with the moment his eyes caught sight of the thing. And, when he took a few steps forward, and looked around the corner on the left, he could see two more seats, near a table with a stereo on it. There was also a small table with a chessboard on it standing by the chairs, and a small table in front of the television, that stood, facing the black couch.

'Aah, I see Heero was nice enough to tell you that you could sit down.'

Duo turned his head towards the door on his left and smiled politely as he saw the man he'd thought his name was Trowa, though he wasn't sure. 'Trowa, Trowa Barton.' The young man said, as he stepped closer to Duo and extended his hand. Duo, as the rules of etiquette said, took Trowa's hand and shook it lightly with a small smile that always seemed to grace his lips. 'Duo Maxwell, pleasure to meet you.'

'The pleasure's all mine, I assure you.' Trowa spoke and Duo looked into the emerald eyes with a frown. Trowa's eyes seemed to laugh at him as Trowa suddenly turned to Heero and spoke: 'Heero, Quatre wants you in the kitchen.'

'Hn,' and with that, the man disappeared through the door that Trowa'd appeared through. 'He always talks that much?' Duo muttered and yelped as he felt warm, large hands push him towards the couch. 'Lately, he does, yes.' Trowa spoke as he sat Duo down onto the couch. 'Would you like a drink?' He offered and Duo nodded meekly. 'Yes, uhm... do you have some red wine maybe?'

'Yes, I'll go fetch you a glass from the kitchen.' Trowa said, and with that walked to the door that Heero disappeared through, and Duo assumed was the kitchen.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, both Duo and Trowa were sitting on the couch. Happily chatting about their selves and daily business, and sipping their wine. They were mainly having a good time when suddenly Heero entered the room. Duo turned his head towards the man, and for the second time that evening, was stunned at how simply gorgeous the man was. Heero raised a brow at Duo's staring as he walked towards one of the loveseats and sat down, almost glaring a hole in Duo's forehead.

'Quatre asks if you come to the kitchen.' He finally spoke on a cold voice and Duo winced a little before smiling bright and jumping up. 'Well, then I'll see how he's doing.' He said, fetching his wine on his way to the door that he'd assumed was the door that would lead to the kitchen.

The kitchen floor was made of a light-colored wood, which was very uncommon. But it went perfect with the cherry-red table and black chairs that stood in the middle of the kitchen. In comparison with the living room, the kitchen was slightly different. Because where the living room had an abstract-ness, the kitchen held an authentic complexion that Duo thought fitted well with the apartment. On the right wall, looking from the doorway, there was a 'fridge and a cooker. Then there was the corner and from there, there was a window that reached until the end of the wall, where a few cabinets hung on the wall. Under the window was a huge dresser with a basin in the middle. On the right there was a coffee-machine and on the left, under the basin, there was a dishwasher.

Duo grinned as he saw the blonde, young man busy, working on dinner and he coughed softly to gain his attention. The blonde stumbled a bit, before turning around, a small smile forming around his lips as he saw Duo. 'Hi there,' he said sweetly and Duo smiled back. 'Hi yourself.'

'I'm glad you could make it.'

'Hm~m, yeah, I'm sure you are.' Duo said, and Quatre raised a brow. 'What did you want me here for?' Duo asked, his voice suddenly lower then it was before. 'Hmm,' Quatre blinked and cocked his head to the left a bit, before smiling lightly. 'O, about that.' He said and waved his hand to one of the kitchen-chairs. 'Sit down. I'll tell you while I finish dinner.' Duo blinked and with a shake of his head sat down, grabbing his wine and emptying the glass in one gulp.

'Heero,' Quatre stated, as if that would explain everything. He walked to the 'fridge, opened it and got some lettuce, tomatoes and other vegetables out of it. 'He is, ah, expressionless, shall I call it, at some times.' Quatre said and Duo sighed. 'I noticed.'

'Yes, just listen, though.' Quatre said and Duo shrugged, looking around the kitchen in search of the wine-bottle. 'It is just such a nuisance! He won't -' Quatre stopped and with a sigh grabbed something and put it down in front of Duo. 'Oh, here. But anyway, as I said, it's such a nuisance. Not that he talked a lot before. No, that just isn't like him. But now it's just unbelievable. What he just said to you was the same amount of word he's said per day, ever since he got here. And I am normally a patient person but this -'

'Wow, wow, Q-man. Calm down a bit. Remember to breathe!' Duo suddenly interrupted and Quatre looked up. Duo grabbed the wine, that Quatre had put down in front of him, and filled his glass. 'Ah, sorry. I got carried away. 'Quatre suddenly said and Duo winked. 'Yeah, for sure. If I wouldn't have know for sure you were dating ma friend, I would've thought ya were truly worried about MR. stoic-and-emotionless over there in the living room.'

'I am truly worried. We've been friends for as long as I can remember.' Quatre said and now also sat down on one of the chairs. 'We, Trowa and I, want him to loosen up, talk, laugh. And most of all at least show he has any feelings besides hatred at all!'

'And that's were I get in, I would say.'

'Yes, here's were you get in.' Quatre whispered, almost ashamed and turned his head away. 'We just don't know what to do anymore. And we want to help him, but he won't accept it.'

'I'd say he's a guy that doesn't accept a lot of things,' Duo muttered softly and leaned his head on one of his hands. 'Not quite, no.'

A silence followed after that in which Duo took time to drink his wine and Quatre fidgeted nervously with his fingers. After a minute, or in Duo's count, even less, Quatre stood up and walked to one of the kitchen cabinets. He opened it and got a beautifully decorated, and Duo would've said crystal, glass out of it and sat down at the table, filling the glass with the rich, sweet red-wine Duo was also drinking. With three long drinks Quatre downed the glass and put it down on the table.

Duo looked up with a grin as he felt a pair of eyes on him. And he was right. Because Quatre was looking at him, from underneath his bangs, with a pleading and almost shy look. 'So, will you help us?'

'So, will you pay me?' Duo grinned back.

'Yes. $750,-, a day, if you agree.' Quatre said and Duo was almost shocked. '750... count me in,' Duo breathed and let himself fall back against his chair. With a grin he raised his glass of wine towards Quatre's.

'750, I'll drink on that.'

* * *

From underneath dark, long lashes a pair of amethyst eyes watched the gorgeous man that was sitting across the table, drinking his wine. For some time during dinner had he been sending those glances and flirtatious looks to the young man, but hadn't received any back yet. He smiled a smug smile as he looked up and let his eyes wonder to the person that set next to him.

'It tastes wonderful, Quatre.' Duo complimented the blonde next to him and the blonde looked at him with a flashing smile. 'Thank you.'

'So, what do you do for a living anyway? I mean, must be some damned refined job to can afford such an apartment.' Duo asked and looked towards Quatre, the one he assumed owned the apartment. 'I'm the heir of Winner Co-operations.'

'The heir? Of such a... man, you've got it good!' Duo breathed and grinned towards Quatre.

'And what do you do?'

The voice that reached Duo's ears was spoken on a tone that was almost husky, and Duo could do nothing to suppress the shudder that went through him. He had to admit to himself, it had been a while since someone had made him shudder with the voice alone. He almost grinned and kissed the cheek of the blonde sitting next to him to thank him for the job.

Not only would he get paid a lot more than normal for this, also his target -better than client in this case- wasn't one that was just slightly handsome.

Because, as he'd thought before, Heero Yuy was just plain gorgeous. Too bad he ain't very talkative. Duo thought to himself and shook his head.

'Well?'

The impatient word was spoken by the man of Duo's thoughts and he looked around only to see three pairs of eyes on him.

'Ah, well, let's say I'm in the entertainment business.' Duo said, rubbing the back of his head. Immediately after he'd said the words Quatre giggled and when he looked towards Trowa he swore he could see an evil smirk playing on those lips. But only, and of course, Heero just stared at Duo with those cold, but o-so-beautiful, cobalt eyes.

'So, Heero,' said Duo, leaning over the table a little and grinning slightly with a look on his face that could be described as horny 'what do you do yourself? You look like you could do anything you set your mind on.' Duo fidgeted a little with the end of his braid as he leaned his head a bit to the left, smiling towards Heero. 'I work for a computer engineering company.'

'Ah,' Duo almost purred, 'so that means you come to people's houses to install their computer? Must be about damned time then that I buy a computer.' Duo almost breathed but Heero just shook his head.

'No, it means I sit behind a desk and install programs.' Heero almost grunted and Duo smirked. 'Well, then I'll just have to come by at your office if I want to see your pretty face.'

For everybody, Heero's face staid blank of every emotion or thing he'd wanted someone else to see. But if you'd look closer than the other three at the table had that evening, you could see a small glimmer of something unknown in the depths of those eyes that seemed so emotionless.

'Duo,' Trowa suddenly cut in on the, mostly, one-sided conversation. 'Don't forget that men are handsome, not pretty.'

Duo hmph-ed and turned to Trowa. 'I'd even say he's pretty if you called him ugly.' He said and winked at Heero. But when he saw no reaction he sighed softly in defeat and slumped down a bit in his chair.

* * *

Not long after dinner, which existed mostly out of chatting and flirting on Duo's side, Trowa had excused himself from the dinner table and Quatre was in the living room, having to make a phone call. On the inside Duo smirked because he knew now would be his "quality-time" with Heero.

But what Duo didn't know, was that Heero was also relieved to be freed of his two friends.

Their constant tries of trying to couple him up with the long-haired big-eyes man were tiring him to no end, although he liked the attention his was getting from the amethyst-eyed flirt.

'Let's do the dishes.'

Heero looked up, rather confused, at the statement. 'What?'

'I said' Duo answered, leaning over the table and almost breathing the words into Heero's mouth, 'let's do the dishes.'

Heero blinked slowly, letting the words sink in. Blinked again, and again for good measure. 'We have a dishwasher.'

'I know, Quatre showed me.' Duo answered, his voice husky but the words came out as a sigh. 'Then why...'

'Because I feel like it and want to see if that hair,' Duo paused for a moment to touch the ends of hair that had fallen in front of Heero's eyes and stroke them out of the way. Afterwards Duo's fingers lingered on the outside of Heero's ear shell and it took all of Heero's willpower not to close his eyes to the affectionate touch he'd never had.

'My hair what?' Heero asked, turning his head away from Duo's fingers and looking out of the window. Duo pushed his chair back, and as he heard the scraping of the legs of the chair on the wooden floor, Heero closed his eyes.

'Your hair,' he felt the warm air of Duo's voice near his ear and he almost shuddered, almost. 'I want to see if your hair still sticks out in a thousand ways if it's soaking wet,' he finished, leaving a suggestion stress on the last word.

Slowly Heero turned his head towards Duo and found their faces were only a couple of inches apart. Also he saw the hopeful look in Duo's eyes, and for some reason, couldn't say no to it. 'Only if you wash.'

'But you won't get wet then!' Duo complained happily, laughter in his eyes. But Heero only raised a brow and Duo's eyes grew in understanding before he burst out laughing. And without Duo noticing, Heero also smiled a rare smile.

* * *

At that moment, Duo was staring at Heero as if saying: "yeah, I see, you did got wet" and Heero didn't like it one single bit. The laughing, heated stare that was, at the moment, fixed on his soaked chest was making him nervous and he wanted it to go pack it's bags and take a plane to Canada.

'Staring is considered rude, do you know?'

'Staring can also be considered as a compliment.'

'Hmph,'

With that Heero turned around and left the room, leaving Duo to stare at the retreating back of one wet-and-gorgeous Heero Yuy.

Heero gone, Duo turned back and finished the dishes. Normally he would've just gone home, but this situation was different.

First of all, he wasn't here to have sex with someone. Not that it was that major of a change. He had been at lots of houses in which he was offered a steaming cup of strong coffee, a hot shower in payment for some company. One day he was hired by a man with black hair and a moustache. The man was rather formal and Duo had to shiver at the thought of doing things with that guy. But luckily, he didn't have to. The man had hired him to talk to his daughter. The poor girl was blind and on top of that had an allergy against the sun. Because of that she was never allowed outside and didn't have any friends. The girl herself, in contrary to her father, was beauty in it's most precious and fragile form. Her skin, pale from not ever seeing the sun, always had had a slight pink blush on the cheeks whenever he would see her. Her blue eyes always a bit glazed over because of her blindness and her long blond curls in a messy kind of tail. Helen. Duo sighed.

He had fallen in love with her at first sight and he'd always done everything she asked of him. After the first time, he came back. And after the second, he came back. And when she asked him how grass looked he told about the fresh green color and yellow dandelions. And when she asked how the sky looked that day, he led her to the window and opened it. Telling about the blue, blue sky and white castle-formed clouds, while the warm spring air blew in the room.

He had loved her like he had loved Solo, he thought in the start. But when spring had turned to summer and long-sleeved shirts turned to tops Duo had found a lust and desire for her that wasn't there with his half-brother. And then he had known he had fallen, and fallen hard. And it crushed him. Love wasn't a thing one could afford when one was as poor as he was. His job slacked and when Helen died only a couple of months later he was devastated. But then he met Wufei.

'Thinking deeply?'

Duo almost dropped the plate he was holding when he heard Trowa's voice. 'O, I didn't scare you, did I?'

'Only a little,' Duo answered, turning around to see Trowa standing in the doorway with a serious expression on his face. 'If you want to stop, you can, you know.'

'Yeah, I know,' Duo answered and turned away to study the floor. 'My pride just won't let me.' He could hear a soft sigh, and hard footsteps coming his way. Suddenly the plate was removed from his hands and he stared at the green, haunting eyes of Trowa. 'Then don't let your pride get to you.'

'You'll come again tomorrow, right?' A bright, beaming blonde stood at his feet as he raise a suspicious brow. 'Greedy little bugger are you, huh?'

'Perhaps,' Quatre answered, a light blush caressing his cheeks and Duo leaned forward to stroke over it. A wide grin appeared on his face when Quatre blushed, backed away and started to stutter in one of the most beautiful ways, according to a snickering Trowa, that is.

'D-Duo!'

'Heh, sorry. Old habits die hard.'

'Only if you want them to.' A cold voice said and all three persons, standing close to the front door, turned around to see Heero. He was wearing dry clothes and was glaring a hole the size of China in Duo's forehead. Duo's eyes widened a bit and he looked to the ground, not knowing why he suddenly felt as if he was betraying something he wasn't loyal to, yet.

'I-I better go. I'll see ya all tomorrow. Bye,' Duo said, as he opened the door and walked out. He heard the faint calls of Quatre in the background but the door was closed before he understood what they meant.

* * *

With a sigh he kicked up some fall-leaves that were still lingering the street and he watched them twirl and fall dull onto the ground at lack of wind. How could it be that he had felt guilty for stroking the blondes cheek, or more so, for Heero seeing it. He didn't understand, he tried to, but didn't get it. He shook his head and decided he needed a good night of sleep.

As he entered the coffee shop Wufei looked up and greeted him, but Duo just walked past him and went to the small apartment that was above the shop. He got out of his normal clothes and grabbed some sweatpants he knew Wufei kept for him. He heard the faint footsteps and the creaking of the stairs and he closed his eyes in an ill attempt of avoidance to talk to his black-haired friend. He didn't feel like talking about things he didn't know shit about, certainly not right now.

It was hard, and of course, Wufei had known he was awake the moment he walked in. He sat down on the couch and Duo felt the familiar sinking of the cushions at his feet. He heard Wufei sigh and, without looking, could imagine him getting his hair out of the tail and resting his forehead in both his hand palms. 'Duo, honestly. Sometimes I even can't believe the amount of shit you know to get yourself into.' He had whispered.

'If you know, tell me.' Duo answered, pulling his blanket up until it covered his whole face. Almost immediately the blanket was pulled away and Duo sat up, glaring at Wufei. 'And if I find your sanity, while looking for my brain, I'll call you! Give me back that blanket, do you even realize just how cold it is here?' He scowled but Wufei only laughed.

'But Duo, please.' Wufei pleaded and Duo looked at him. 'Please what, Wufei?'

'Please don't get yourself hurt too much. Don't make wounds that can't be healed.'

'Why, o why, does everybody worry about me getting hurt?'

'What are you talking about, Duo?' Wufei asked but Duo sighed and turned his head towards the window. Rain had started dripping down and he guessed that soon it would be raining cats and dogs. And after that he figured that it would probably thunder. He closed his eyes at the thought and shivered. He had always been afraid of thunder. He figured it was because of the fire.

'Duo?' Wufei questioned when he didn't receive an answer from his longhaired friend. Duo was looking out of the window at the same moment in which lightning struck. The white light marked off the dark blue, almost black, clouds beautifully. But Wufei also saw that Duo flinched, and immediately realized that he was afraid.

'If you want, you can sleep in my room tonight, Duo.' These words said, Wufei stood up and walked towards his bedroom. He knew that Duo would never admit that he was afraid of thunder. Wufei knew that Duo needed someone in his life to get things rolling again. And Wufei guessed, that maybe Duo had found that person.

Not much later Wufei could hear feet pat against the wood of the living room floor. Moments after the door opened a bit and Wufei could feel a warm body slide under the blankets of his bed.

But when later that evening thunder sounded, Wufei heard Duo whimper softly. Wufei turned under the blankets and touched Duo's shoulder. 'It's okay, Duo. You're safe.' He whispered and when he almost fell asleep he could hear two whispered words: 'thank you.'

* * *

His steps were heavier then the day before and his eyes a little less bright and shining. He almost sighed as he knocked the door he knew would lead to confusion and bliss. He closed his eyes and touched the bridge of his nose with two fingers as he waited for the door to be opened. A sound that sounded like it could've been a moan crossed with a sigh escaped his throat. It wasn't like he was looking forwards to the dinner. It was just the money he wanted to get. To get a permanent place to stay. 'Yeah,' he whispered softly to himself, 'that's just it.'

'Thinking again, Duo?' A voice almost purred to him and startled Duo looked up into a pair of green, amusing eyes. 'Hello, Duo.'

'Y'hallo, Tro, how're ya?' Duo asked, nervousness playing slightly in the tone of his voice, but Trowa didn't notice. Well, he probably just ignored it, but Duo thought it easier if he just pretended Trowa didn't notice. 'I am fine, Duo. What about yourself?'

'Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for asking.' Duo answered and walked past Trowa when he did a step sideward to let Duo enter. But before Duo was in the hallway, he felt Trowa gripping his arm and he looked up to him with scared eyes. 'W-what are you doing?'

'Heero can be a very intruding person, without noticing it, can he?' Trowa whispered to him on a soft, dark voice and Duo closed his eyes briefly. 'Not more than others.'

'Others that also got under your skin?'

'Nobody gets under my skin like that.' Duo said, pulling his arm back and glaring at Trowa. 'And why the fuck do you care anyway?'

'Because Heero does too.' Trowa answered and with a polite smile closed the door. He led Duo towards the living room where he met Quatre. The blonde bundle of energy hugging him and apologizing for something Duo didn't hear.

Heero cared? Bull shit. 'Duo? Duo?' The beaming blonde called and Duo looked up. 'Huh, o yeah,' but Quatre smiled at him. 'I space out too, sometimes.' He said and Duo smiled a small thanks to the blonde.

'But, as I was saying. I have to leave earlier this evening, and so does Trowa.'

'Ah, a date, huh?' Duo asked and at Quatre's blush and Trowa's chuckle could tell he was right.

'You couldn't have made it any more obvious, could you?' Duo asked, raising a brow and Trowa chuckled more. 'I couldn't think of another way. But now, let's get to dinner. Heero's coming in about fifteen minutes, he's still at work.'

'If I can help it he's going to come way sooner.' Duo said and Trowa just walked to the kitchen with a laugh. Quatre, on the other hand, blushed some more and touched Duo's shoulder briefly. 'Maybe you should just be a little less... hinting about sex and stuff. Heero's not much like that.'

'Heero's not much like anything, is he?' Duo asked and with that walked away, towards one of the huge windows. He stretched out his fingers to let them touch the cold glass. 'He's closed himself off of everything and everybody around him. And because you can't reach him, you ask me to do so. But why?' Duo asked and lowered his head to hide his eyes from Quatre, who was now standing close to him. 'Why do you think that I can reach him? He doesn't know me, I don't know him. And... and what if I can't? What will you do then?' Duo asked, his last words ending in a hoarse whisper that was hard to hear.

'You will get to him. And do you know why? Because you care. Because you smile and because you won't give up. I just know it.' Quatre spoke, but he didn't expect Duo to snort and look at him. 'I'm just a fool that gets attached to people way to fast. It's not that I want to care. It's not as if I want to smile. I just do. That's who I am, and you may think it's nice being me. But it's shit.'

Duo laid his right hand on his forehead and turned away from Quatre just at the same moment as the front door opened to reveal Heero. For a moment, the young coffee-coloured haired man stood still, almost watching the scenery with interest. But he turned quickly after shooting Quatre a glance that made the blonde wince and Duo blink. As Heero disappeared Duo looked at Quatre and for a moment, forgot his own sorrows, not knowing that Quatre's would also be his own.

* * *

Right now, Duo was sitting, slumped down in one of the kitchen chairs, staring at the wall with a great interest. 'So tell me again, why on earth I need to know this.'

'It can help.' Quatre said, staring into his red wine as if it was a lifeline. And Trowa wasn't off much better, glaring out of the window, as if hoping it would burst into a thousand pieces. Heero was taking a shower, and Quatre and Trowa had decided to give Duo some background information on him. 'Help with what? He needed to loosen up, not fall in love with me!' Duo almost cried and he could hear Trowa sigh in frustration.

'Or the other way around.' He heard him whisper and Duo whirled around immediately. 'What did you say?' He hissed and Trowa looked slightly taken aback. 'Just an assumption.'

'Hmph,' Duo snorted and looked Trowa straight into the eyes. 'Stop worrying the fuck about me already. You don't know me, you're not my friend. You are just a product that will give me money after I've done my job.' He said and looked to the wall again. 'And I don't do love.' He whispered, letting both Trowa and Quatre know that he was sorry he said the words and that he indeed trusted them a bit. 'Not anymore.'

Fifteen minutes and three glasses of wine later, Heero came walking into the kitchen. Duo's bad mood disappeared like snow before the sun and he smiled a bright smile.

Quatre noticed it, Trowa noticed it and Heero noticed it too, because he nodded slightly and as he went to one of the cabinets to grab a glass said: 'Hi Duo.'

Duo almost beamed on the outside, but on the inside he completely crumbled apart. He knew this reaction, he knew how Heero affected him. And he hated and loved it both at the same time. He closed his eyes and leaned against the back of his chair. Yeah, it was going to be hard. And even the thought of just quitting with all of this had come to his mind. But of course, Duo Maxwell never gave up. So instead of giving up, he looked up to Heero and smiled. 'Hi Heero.'

'Heero, how was work?' Quatre asked, as Heero sat down. 'Terrible.' He muttered and stared darkly at his wine. 'There was a woman who thought it was smart to throw away the main file that kept her computer running. She was hysterical.'

'And that makes us remember why we don't like women.' Duo said and Quatre and Heero nodded. But Trowa just looked at him with a raised brow. 'What?' Duo asked and Trowa shook his head. 'You just insulted my girlfriend.'

'Your girlfriend?' Duo asked, baffled for a moment and after that grinned widely. 'You mean you aren't gay?'

'No, I'm not.' Trowa deadpanned and Duo snickered while Quatre giggled, trying to hide it behind his hand. And when Duo looked towards Heero, he saw that a small smile was playing around his lips. Duo smiled and as his eyes caught Heero's he blushed slightly. At seeing this Heero turned his head away and grinned a little. 'You don't look straight.' Duo said after a while and Trowa shrugged nonchalant. 'Heero thought too at first sight. Though that could also be because I came with Quatre.'

'To a gay bar no less!' Quatre laughed and Duo grinned. 'No way. You tried to hit on Trowa?' He asked, turning to Heero who was now turning a light shade of red. 'Wouldn't you?' He asked and Duo laughed as he nodded.

Quatre was feeling happy. Heero was loosening up, talking like he did before. And it happened faster than he had expected... Heero had fallen faster than expected. Though perhaps in the start it was not an expected thing at all. But of course, Duo was also different. Quatre could see how the two of them slowly fell in love, both denying it and both killing their selves with it. He loved the fact that Heero was happy. But he hated the fact that he also hurt.

* * *

Silence, as he stared into those cobalt eyes. It was a couple of minutes past ten and he already felt totally wasted. But then he also found that he could get drunk on just Heero's enchanting eyes. Quatre and Trowa were both gone, after giving Heero enough wine to just have to loosen up. Duo knew they had dates, but to him the two of them just fled. And now he was sitting here on the black, leather couch, gazing into Heero's eyes, and Heero was staring straight back at him. And he didn't know why he just didn't turn his head away. And he didn't know why he just sat there, letting Heero do this to him.

'Do you want another drink, Duo?' Heero asked, his voice smooth bending a bit to the slurring side, as he stood up. 'Yeah, a glass of water.'

And that was mostly the conversation they had. Because it seemed that alcohol and Heero went pretty well together. He stared more -though that was a thing Duo didn't mind that much. He was used to that kind of looks, but getting one from Heero was much more satisfying then getting one of some perverted old man- but his talking abilities didn't change that much. Apart from that, Duo was getting rather uncomfortable in some places. With every move Heero made Duo could get a clear look at his chest, and the muscles the man had. Duo had to swallow as Heero bend forwards to put his glass on the table, and had to turn his head away when Heero looked at him, questioning.

Duo grinned sheepishly and looked down to the floor, feeling Heero's gaze on the side of his head. He knew that at the moment he was acting very un-Duo-like. Well, perhaps not acting, more like feeling. With most people he met he never gat comfortable, and with Heero it was like he'd known him all his life and just recently found out he cared. And although out loud he wouldn't admit it, on the inside he knew, deep down, that it was love at first sight. And, before Helen, he'd never even believed there was more than the brotherly love he'd felt for Solo. And after Helen things had just crushed down on him. Mourning, which he just stopped with after a week and twenty fucks, and Wufei.

He'd been totally lost at the time he met the Chinese man. His last clients hadn't paid him, and there wasn't a thing he could've done about it. I mean, come on, who would, in their righteous mind, listen to a whore.

So there he was, broke and on the street during a winter that could've been described as one of the toughest. He was freezing and from experience could tell he would soon be getting a fever.

And then suddenly there were those friendly, smiling eyes and luscious, small lips staring down at him. The man was handsome and looked friendly, and that image only increased when the man extended his hand and asked if he'd like some coffee. He had, of course, answered yes and only half an hour later, was sitting in the living room of the black-haired man, drinking coffee.

And after that, things had gone fast. He became good friends with Wufei and, in turn to that Wufei befriended Dorothy, Hilde and Zechs. Duo, Zechs, Hilde and Dorothy walked the streets, helped each other out and shared the money the made to buy their selves food. But of all people he ever met, he got closest with Wufei.

And perhaps that was because Wufei was so much like Solo. Always encouraging him, telling him to get through with things. Or maybe it was because when he was down, Wufei always let him sleep in his bed, by his side. He always said things were going to be fine, and always Duo believed him.

And when the nights were too cold to stroll the street, Hilde, Dorothy and Zechs retreated to a dump that they called a house. And Duo would be alone. But Wufei was always there to catch him, and he could always sleep on his couch. And from winter two years ago, Duo just stayed.

'Duo, are you okay?'

Duo was roughly shaken out of his thoughts, looked to the side to see Heero looking at him, and gave the only able answer after such a situation: 'Huh?'

'Are you okay?' Heero repeated and Duo lowered his head, gazing through his bangs to the coffee-haired, young man. 'Yeah,'

'Are you sure, Duo?' Heero asked, worry now playing up in his normally stoic voice. And Duo noticed it, and was at the same moment aching to tell someone the things that haunted him in his sleep. 'No, not really.'

'Then,' Heero asked, pausing a little as he stood up and sat down next to the boy, he didn't want to admit, stole his heart in only mere hours. He looked at Duo, who at the moment looked remarkably fragile, and went further, 'what's wrong?'

Duo shook his head in an ill attempt to clear it, but failed miserably. Still his thoughts were clouded and his eyes just spoke of shock. And perhaps Heero misjudged the reaction, because he backed away from Duo, his voice stoic again as he muttered an apology. Immediately Duo's head shot up and he looked at Heero. 'I'm sorry,' he whispered and Heero stopped dead in his tracks. 'I want to. But I can't.' he said. But what Heero didn't know that it wasn't because Duo was afraid of telling him, but because he was afraid of him finding out the real reason for being here.

'I understand.' Heero answered as he sat down again, remembering how his life had been and how it had closed him off.

* * *

He was very young when his biological father had died, though at that time, he couldn't have cared less. Because at that time, as a child, he truly believed things would look up for him. Life with his father had been a mess, seeing to the fact his mother died when he was only two. And also keeping in mind that his father had always blamed him for it. He didn't know much about living with his father, though, only that he spent most of those years in his room playing with toy-cars, alone.

So, after his father died, he lived up. He was living with Odin Lowe, a friend of his father that'd gotten custody over him. The man was really nice, even before he lived there he'd believed that. Odin always took him to the park, to the swings, because he loved the feeling he could fly. And Odin always pushed him as high and as hard as he could get.

But Odin had always had problems with money, though not many knew of it. And with the young Heero around, he had serious problems supporting them both. So when Odin told Heero, when he was twelve, that they were going to live a little less luxurious, he thought it was fine. Because he was with Odin. And he cared a lot for Odin, so that was all that mattered.

And living a less luxurious life wasn't all that bad. He still went to school and played a lot of soccer with Trowa and Quatre. Though Quatre mostly watched the two of them, he had never been the sporty type.

But when he was sixteen, in the middle of high school and puberty, Odin was murdered. He owed a very big person some money, and the man wasn't planning on waiting any longer. Heero'd been crushed, devastated, and even after he lived with Trowa, his parents and his sister Catherine, he never got over it. No matter how nice they were, no matter how much they cared. He closed himself up, and wouldn't open up to anyone. Like a diary of which you lost the key.

In the end, Quatre was the first that gave up. He stopped trying and only months later moved to New York, to work on his father's company. And a year later, Trowa and Heero moved there too. And now, here he was, waiting for someone to finally make the ice melt. And slowly, Duo Maxwell, was succeeding.

* * *

'You also had to stand rough usage then, eh?' Duo asked after a while of silence and Heero looked at him, eyes turning emotionless in only a second. 'And why would you want to know?' He asked and Duo shuddered at the coldness of the voice that could possibly freeze the sun. And then, he realized, was the time for him to go home. Because really, he wasn't planning on telling Heero about his shitty life. It could ruin everything, he knew. Certainly because he was hired, a thing that at the moment he was deadly afraid of Heero finding out. And God, how he wanted to get away from those hunting cobalt eyes of the young man sitting next to him.

'It's just that I want to get to know you better.' Duo said, after a while and Heero raised a brow at that. 'Tell me about yourself and I'll tell you about me.'

'I was practically raised on the street. Until Wufei saved my crappy butt.' Duo answered and looked to the ground, hoping it would be enough of an answer for Heero. 'I've never know my mother. My father died when I was five and I lived with Odin.' Heero started, a softer tone getting to his voice as he spoke about the other man. 'He died and I've lived with Trowa since.' He said, not wanting to press things any further.

'Thanks for trusting me this far.' Duo said and Heero looked at him with a slight smile playing on his lips. 'You're welcome.' He said and Duo nodded. Not much later Duo was standing in the hallway, pulling on his jacket as Heero leaned against the wall of the kitchen. 'See ya soon again, Hee-Chan!' Duo said, kissed Heero's cheek quickly and walked out of the door.

'Hee-Chan?' Heero asked to nothing but air, aloud as he touched his cheek. He smiled, yes, the ice was certainly going to be melted.

* * *

As he walked into the coffee shop, he noticed the "closed" sign and the cleaning up Wufei was doing. But Wufei didn't even look up from his sweeping as he said: 'We're closed.'

But it didn't matter. Because Duo just walked further as he muttered: 'It's me.'

'Okay, I'll talk to you when I'm done cleaning.' Wufei said, still not looking up and Duo sighed as his hand lingered on the doorknob of the door that led to a stairs to the apartment. 'Maybe.'

'Okay, I'll see you in ten.' He heard Wufei say and he pushed the door closed with yet another sigh. He walked up the stairs with heavy steps and opened the front door of the not-so-big apartment. He stepped inside, pulled out his boots and jacket and went to the kitchen.

Walking home he found that he wasn't wasted enough yet to really get a good night of sleep. So now he was in an idly search of the whisky bottle he liked so much. But when he didn't find the treasured bottle he just opened the 'fridge and settled for beer. That's when he heard the front door open.

'The whisky's not in the kitchen, Duo.' He heard Wufei say and out of curiosity he wondered into the small living room area. He saw Wufei sitting on the couch, whisky bottle standing lonely on the table. 'That's not ten.'

'No, I decided that you needed me more than my broom.'

'I don't need you.'

'Right, and you're also as straight as a banana, eh?'

Duo opened his mouth to protest, but found that he couldn't. And he knew, and Wufei knew, that he indeed needed him. And the both of them also knew that Duo was still far away from admitting it. He had never needed anyone. And the first time Wufei had offered help he only accepted it because otherwise he probably wouldn't have made it. But now he trusted Wufei, and, Wufei hoped that soon he trusted him enough to tell him everything.

'Perhaps, a little bit.' Duo said, hesitating lightly. But when he sat down he felt Wufei hug him. 'Thank you, Duo.' He whispered and Duo smiled as he leaned a bit against Wufei. He decided that he needed the comfort right now, and he sighed. 'Yeah, you're welcome, 'Fei.' He said and Wufei giggled in a very girly-like way. But Duo didn't care, because it had been a while since he had heard the sound coming from Wufei. And it sounded nice, although the first time he'd heard it he accused Wufei of being a woman. He thought, with his hair and the giggle... yeah, he grinned. He had no room to speak.

'Where's Quatre anyway? I thought he was going on a date with you?' Duo suddenly asked and Wufei shook his head. 'No, he's not. Though he did mention something about a business thing...' Wufei said, leaning back against the couch as Duo reached for his whisky bottle. 'Ah, little sneaky-bastard.' Duo muttered under his breath and Wufei raised a brow. 'He said he had a date. He could leave early together with Trowa...' Duo said, stopping dead in his tracks and turning to Wufei with a grin. 'He's cheating on you! With Trowa,'

'Hm~m.'

'Yeah, I think he is.' Duo said, leaning against the back of the couch and turning his body a bit so it rested on his left side. He could get a clear and good look at Wufei's profile. He looked exotic, in his own way, like he always did. 'Cheating on you with Trowa and Heero. And they're having a nice, little trio together.'

'Hm~m,'

'Gawd, I hate men. I bloody hate them. Why am I gay anyway? Girls are so much nicer in many ways.' Duo muttered and Wufei chuckled. 'What?' Duo asked and Wufei shook his head as he grinned at Duo. 'You said bloody.'

'O, and why is that funny?'

'Because you only say that when you're drunk.'

'I'm not drunk.'

Wufei sighed and slumped back down, shooting a sideward glance to Duo. He should have brought him to bed that moment. He should have just helped Duo to get to bed and take an aspirin with some water. But he didn't bring Duo to bed and he didn't bring Duo water. No, instead he sat down, and listened to what Duo had to say about the things one would only talk about when drunk.

So Duo told him. Told him everything he felt for Heero. How confused he was, only having the thoughts of needing someone more then himself. And he told Wufei that he thought he might be in love with the stoic man. And Wufei thought it was a real improvement of their relationship. Although he knew that in the morning Duo would be mad at him for letting him tell it and not helping him to bed. But the best thing might have been, that Duo told him about his past.

* * *

He had never known his parents. And that was possibly the thing that most bothered him. Because all he knew was that his parents just dumped him at the steps of some orphanage. Didn't even knock. Just laid him down in a blanket, which he threw away when he was at the age of being capable of understanding how much he hated his biological parents. He never said life at the orphanage was bad. It wasn't. Father Maxwell, which all the kids were named after, was a nice man and possibly the father every lonely child would wish for. He was nice, gentle, understanding. But also Duo remembered all too clearly that he could hurt your ear pretty bad when he didn't agree with the things you'd done the previous day or just a couple of hours ago.

And the children were so nice. Especially Solo. Solo had come when Duo was at the age of five. Before that he had been very lonely. He had, for some reason, always separated himself from the other kids at the orphanage. He had studied, learned to read, write, math although the other kids just played outside. But when Solo came, things changed.

The boy had just casually walked inside that fateful mid-summer afternoon. Duo was, just like always, sitting in the small library the orphanage contained and heard the kids outside make a commotion. So, although he was separated, he still had the curiosity of a five year old. So he did what every five year old would do. He went down the corridors and main-hall, to see what was going on. And then he saw him, Solo. He had corn-colored blonde hair and in the light of the sun it almost looked a lot like gold. His blue eyes sparkled with mischief as he caught Duo's eye and Duo had grabbed father Maxwell's leg. 'Is he an angel?' He had asked and he remembered that father Maxwell had laughed. As well as Solo. The boy had stepped towards him and ruffled his hair with a wide grin and a wink. 'Nha, kid. I'm just messenger.' And from that moment on, Duo was sold. He wasn't to be separated from Solo, and never, no never, Solo minded. And when Duo had one of those famous nightmares again, Solo would be there to wake over him. And when he got into a fight with the boys from the neighborhood, because his hair was too long and made him look girly, Solo was there to help him. And one time, Duo had broken his arm. And Solo had beaten up every single boy that only dared to laugh at "his Shinigami's hair" as he called it. And he had sat down and stroked Duo's cheek, his hair, grinning. And he had said that he liked Duo's hair, loved it even, and let Duo pinky-promise him to never cut it off.

And back then he perhaps thought that Solo loved him as a brother, the same way he did. But now, later, too late even, he understood it wasn't the same. It wasn't brotherly-love Solo had felt for him all those years. Solo had been seven-and-a-half when he came to the orphanage and almost ten when the orphanage had burned down. It was a terrible thing, for father Maxwell and for the orphans. Because they simply had nowhere to go. A lot of the little children had died, not getting out of their beds on the on-Godly time the fire had started. Also some got hurt so much they had to go to a center for burning-wounds. But Duo and Solo didn't. They didn't get hurt, and seeing father Maxwell going hysterical because all of his little children were gone, Solo took a crying, wailing Duo by the hand and dragged him away from the scene he didn't want the little boy to see.

And from then on, they lived on the streets. They met other kids, with their own problems, and their own small world with whom they could stay at night instead of under the bridge or at the police station. And Duo had always hoped to see father Maxwell again. Prayed to see him again and it was killing Solo to see the boy like that. So the two of them left the city they were in, and searched father Maxwell in Tokyo. But soon enough, things went dead. Literally. Because father Maxwell had died only three-and-a-half months after the fire. Duo was on the verge of breaking down, and Solo brought the boy with him to a, what they thought empty, building. But the building wasn't empty. It was already in use of other kids, whores, street scum and every type of thing that couldn't afford a place to stay. And that's where they met Zechs, Hilde and Dorothy.

It could've been the thing that saved him and Solo. But in the end, it only saved him. The two of them didn't have any money, and it was needed very much. So every bit of money the two of them made, went to Duo. To feed him, get him clothes, shoes and more. And when he asked if Solo wanted a thing, he always said 'no my little one, you go before me', and Duo had never understood back then. But, perhaps Zechs did, because he began teaching the boy the rules of the street. The little boy had always just followed honest, never questioning and never understanding. But when Solo had gotten sick, and died soon after, the boy was beyond helpless.

He had lost the only string to sanity he ever had and now he looked for that sanity in all the wrong places. Perhaps it was because he was too young to understand Zechs would be there to catch him if he hit the ground. Perhaps it was because deep down, even with the age of twelve, he had known how Solo had loved him. And perhaps it was because he was now alone again, but had nothing to work on the make him forget it.

But when he met some wrong people, he knew that he had hit the ground. But things went wrong, and now he saw. There was no ground, there was only quicksand to make him sink even more. But Zechs had come to his rescue, although that was only because he'd promised Solo to look after Duo.

And Zechs had found Duo again, when Duo was at the age of fifteen. The boy had changed, and not for the good, Zechs had decided the moment he saw the skeleton body of what once had been beautifully-toned. He looked terribly pale as if the last years hadn't been anything but trouble for him. And perhaps, Zechs thought, they hadn't brought another thing. Because he could judge at Duo's clothes immediately that the boy didn't just have any job. And perhaps it didn't even have the rights to be called a job. But, just forgetting that, he could see immediately it was also what Duo was doing.

So, he did the only thing he could have done. He walked towards Duo and talked to him. And later, Duo came to live with him, Hilde and Dorothy, and they became close friends. And then Duo met Wufei, and they became friends too.

* * *

He opened his eyes and immediately wished he was asleep again. His head hurt, his body felt like a brick-wall and he was drenched in sweat. He didn't like it at all.

He heard a soft knock on his door and turned his head a little so he could see the door. Without asking, of course, Wufei entered. When the bright light in the hallway fell into the room Duo blinked first, his brains needing to register what happened. But when it did, he groaned and pulled a pillow over his head so he couldn't see the guilt written on his friends face.

'I'm sorry, Duo.' Wufei spoke after a while and Duo peeked at him from underneath his pillow. 'What do ya mean, 'Fei?'

'Well, I'm sorry that I -' But before he finished he stopped in a stutter, making Duo look up. He stared straight into his friends eyes and could see the guilt. And then, he knew.

'What did I tell you?' He asked, his voice hoarse and his eyes downcast. 'Everything.' Wufei said and Duo sighed softly. 'Can you please get out?' He asked, but Wufei protested.

'But Duo -'

'Wufei, please, get out.' Duo said, gazing at the now embarrassed man standing in the doorway. But without another word, Wufei closed the door and left the room, leaving Duo behind to think about what he had just found out. He had told his darkest secret, to the one he wanted to trust the most. And perhaps he was drunk, but it spoke volumes of the trust he must've felt for Wufei yesterday-evening.

He had been sitting, more like sulking, in his room for almost all morning now. A couple of hours ago Wufei'd gone downstairs to work in the shop, and hadn't come up since. It had given him time to brood over things and now he was at the point on which he could decide that brooding could hurt one's head very much. 'Though that wouldn't be too surprising with a killer hangover.' He muttered to himself as he tried to stand up from the bed he had been laying in all morning, making the room now one big stinking sweat-den. He sighed as he grabbed some pants he thought were clean on the way out and walked straight to the bathroom. He was intending to soak all his problems and drown all his doubts. Though he probably should kill himself before he could do that, and that wouldn't be one of the best ideas seeing to the fact that maybe he found something to make him want to live a bit more.

The warm water hit his back as a relief flowing through somebody's body. He decided that this was perhaps the thing his body had craved for. A long, hot, shower. But when he closed his eyes to stroke his hands through his long hair, he saw a mop of coffee-brown hair and cobalt eyes. And it hit him in the stomach, hard. Perhaps it was because he just realized he'd fallen in love, or it was the fact that he was playing around with Heero that made him feel sick.

In a hurry he finished his shower, dried himself off in record time and put on his jeans. He hurried himself to the front door and almost flew down the stairs. He threw open the door to the coffee-shop and saw Wufei standing behind the counter. 'Wufei, I need to talk to you!'

'Oh,' was the only thing Wufei could utter as he saw Duo standing in the doorway. Shit, Duo thought, he still feels guilty. Not that he minded. He thought the Chinese deserved to feel some well-deserved guilt after getting him even more drunk last night and making him spill out everything he hadn't want other people besides Zechs to know.

But at the moment he wanted Wufei to be the smart, clear-headed man he'd always known. The man with whom he'd just always could've sit down at a table with a hot cup of coffee and say nothing for a hour. The man with whom he'd taken a walk through the park and chased squirrels, after luring them towards them with nuts. The man whom he'd come to trust and love on his own sort of way. Yeah, he thought hesitation finally gone, he really is adorable. And that was, of course, his own way of admitting complete trust to his friend. Now he only had to tell him. And get rid of his problems with Heero.

Shit. Heero.

He'd forgotten _that_ for a moment.

With a sigh he searched for his friend and hissed said friends name when he located him. Wufei nodded and waved curtly to one of the two employees in the store to take over and he left with Duo. The walk upstairs, though the stairs couldn't be considered long, was silent and rather unpleasant for Duo.

Disturbing Wufei during work was one thing, there had to be a good reason! And Duo would've gladly admitted it was problem enough and he'd better not have had it. But there was only one thing Duo was slightly worried about. And that was if the words came out. That the words sounded like they did in his head, that he could just _say _that he was in love. That he could admit trusting Wufei to no end.

'I'm sorry I got you drunk last night, Duo. I had no rights doing what I did.' Wufei apologized the moment the door had closed behind him. But Duo just smiled and touched Wufei's shoulder softly. 'I- I should've told you anyway... sooner or later.'

'But rather later than sooner.'

'I- I guess. But I also had to show...' and he faltered. He sighed heavily. He couldn't do this. O God, how he wanted to. But damn him, he couldn't. 'Show me what, Duo?' Wufei suddenly asked and Duo looked up. And looking into those pleading eyes he felt guilty himself. 'That I care,' he said, though it was more a sigh and Wufei smiled brightly. And before he even realized it, he had two arms full of black hair and bronze skin. Wufei. And Duo smiled, grinned and he was most of all proud. Though it would seem a bit selfish, he was still proud at himself for finally telling the Chinese man what he deserved to know.

'And what was the other thing, Duo?' Wufei asked out of nowhere and Duo broke away from the embrace almost immediately. 'What other thing?'

'This couldn't have been the only thing.'

Heero. He felt a pang of guilt in the pit of his stomach as he only thought of the other man. So instead of telling Wufei, he shook his head and looked to the ground. 'No,' he spoke softly, 'that was all.'

* * *

He was nervous. Nervous as Hell and a long time before evening had started to fall he had decided he needed to talk to Quatre. And now he sat by the phone, glass of wine in his hand and his other hand toying with the end of his braid. So when he finally called, and heard the husky, soft voice of the drop-dead-gorgeous man he'd begun to love, he almost fell off the couch.

'Heero Yuy speaking.'

'Hi, Heero, it's Duo. Say, I was wondering, is Quatre home?' Duo asked, shaking knees and all. At the other side of the phone he could hear a soft, sad sigh. And after that, silence.

Though what Duo didn't know was that Heero was disappointed. He sat on the couch, realizing he was hurt by the fact that Duo asked to speak to Quatre, instead of talking to him. So instead of kindly saying Quatre wasn't home, he put on his mono-tone voice. 'He isn't here.' He almost spit and Duo was taken aback. He felt pain creeping up from his gut to his heart and had to resist the urge to lay down a bed and just brood, cry and sleep.

'O, okay, thanks.' Duo said. And then there was silence again on the line. Duo didn't know what to say, and Heero just didn't want to talk. Both were hurt and both did not understand the others action. So Duo decided, then and there, he wanted to know why Heero was suddenly so cold. So, just before Heero put down the horn, Duo asked: 'Are you doing anything tonight?'

At this Heero's heart took a leap from the ground all the way up to cloud nine. But still, suspiciousness won over his heart. 'Why?' He asked, his voice rude and the tone rude.

'O, just wondering, really.' Duo stuttered and he crumbled just a bit more on the inside. So Heero didn't like him. 'No, really. Why?'

'I thought, maybe, if you wanted and had some time, I could perhaps just come over.'

'I was going to watch a movie.'

'O, okay.' Duo answered, almost afraid he couldn't come over. 'So, can I come?'

'If you'd like to, or do you need a helping hand coming here?' Heero dead-panned on the other side of the line and Duo was shocked. Did the man just say _that_, or didn't he have any humor at all? 'D-did you just say that?'

'Say what, hmm?' Heero asked, on an innocent voice that just dripped with hints of huskiness, and Duo felt himself melt slightly. O Yeah, the man had just said _that_. 'N-nothing, nevermind. I'll come over. I'll see you in half an hour.'

* * *

'Do you want a drink?'

The words barely registered in his mind. Because at the moment he was way to busy wondering why on fucking Earth he'd decided to come over. Okay, if he was going to be honest with himself, he knew why he'd come over. Love could win over a lot of things. He'd heard that sentence a lot of times, although it didn't fit his profession at all. But still, he wanted to believe it, but he couldn't. He just couldn't pull himself over the fact that whenever he found a thing to care for, it disappeared. And he could never pull himself over the idea that he indeed _could_ start a new life, together with someone else besides him. Because that was the only thing he had for a long time. Himself.

'Duo, do you want a drink?' Heero asked again, when after what seemed minutes, when Duo hadn't answered. And just now Duo's mind registered the question, so he looked up a little ashamed he was lost in thought that much. 'Oh, yes, a drink would be nice.'

'Would you like some wine, I've seen you like that.' Heero said and Duo's heart fluttered at the fact Heero'd noticed he liked the red liquid so much. But he decided that it was better if he kept his head clear this evening. 'Nah, I'm very fond of wine, I must admit. But I'm not an alcoholic. Do you have something else?'

'Hot chocolate.' Heero said, and Duo grinned. 'I'm very fond of that too.'

So Heero walked towards the kitchen, and Duo wandered after him, sitting on the worktop as Heero warmed up some milk for two cups of hot chocolate. 'So, uhm, how's work?'

'Work?' Heero raised a brow as he looked at Duo. Honestly, he would never say it out loud. But if you added the word honey after the question, it would seem as if they were married. 'Work sucks.' He said, even surprising himself at the bold statement. He coughed, correcting himself again for getting too care-free. But it seemed that where he cared that he was acting too loosely, Duo only loved it. Because the boy let out a rich laugh that almost seemed to creep a way to his heart through all his veins, slowly making his blood boil in it's wake. And although he would never admit it out loud, he loved it. He loved the feeling that someone could actually get close. Made him feel as if he could laugh again.

'My work sucks too.' Duo suddenly said and Heero looked at him as he sat there. Grinning and swinging his legs up and down like a little kid wanting candy. Or perhaps like a young cat wanting attention and food. Yeah, it was more a cat. Because he could imagine Duo having a tail and a set of furry cat ears. For a moment, Heero snickered softly and Duo raised a brow. 'You think it's funny my work sucks?'

'No, not really.' Heero answered, but after considering Duo's job, he nodded. 'After second thought, I do. Entertainment is fun. Maybe you just suck.' He found that he was very bold and talkative today. Well, perhaps not today, more from the moment that Duo walked in.

Last night he found that he cared for the braided man more then he had expected himself to. At first he found it confusing, hard to accept the fact that he actually felt that strongly for someone. But after a night without sleep, he accepted it and just decided he was willing to let Duo court him and flirt with him if that meant he would get some attention of the man. And, he decided, that if Duo liked him too, which he rated really low, he would maybe just get attached. A thing that would be one of the first he would do after Odin died.

'Uh...' Duo made a spluttering sound as he stared wide-eyed at Heero. He hadn't know the man could be this loose. And now he was, Duo thought, he could at least take some advantage of it. So he put a smirk on his face and lowered his head so he could look through his bangs towards Heero, a thing he knew made many guys hot. 'Perhaps I do. Wanna find out?'

'Maybe later.' Heero said. And o yeah, he was feeling _really_ bold this evening. Duo laughed, but as the man was laughing, Heero grabbed the two cups and started to walk out of the kitchen. With a grin plastered on his face, Duo jumped off the worktop and started to merrily skip after him. When Heero noticed and turned around all he could do was raise a brow and wonder what on earth the man was wearing. He hadn't really looked at it before, only at his face and eyes. But now he saw, he wanted he noticed before.

His yards long, beautiful chestnut hair wasn't in it's normal braid. Today he had put it in a loose ponytail, and Heero thought that it looked way much better this way. He wore a tight black turtle-neck with sleeves that reached his elbows. On both his wrists he wore dark-brown, possibly leather, bands. And the underside of the shirt just reached his navel. And around his slim hips and legs he wore a pair of faded jeans that fitted as if they were made only for him. He had to swallow. The man looked really good and when he lifted his eyes and saw the expression on Duo's face as the man looked at him, he knew Duo knew too.

'Let's go to the living room.' He said, as he turned and went to the living room. Duo shrugged and walked after him. He was actually glad that he now walked behind Heero. The man had a gorgeous ass, he thought. But then again, he'd already decided that the moment he first saw it. Today Heero wore a pair of loose jeans, dark ones at that, and a dark-green long-sleeved shirt with a V-neck. It was a plain simple outfit, but Duo thought that on Heero it had some sort of a charm.

* * *

'So, what movie are we going to watch?' Duo asked as he plumped down onto the couch. He looked at Heero who was setting the two cups on the table and shrugged his shoulders. 'You pick one.' He said as he gave a short wave towards a little glass shelf above the flat-screen TV. Duo stood up and walked towards it, eyes scanning over the various titles of DVD's. Most of the movies he'd already seen and in the end there only remained two titles he hadn't seen yet. 'Okay, what do you want to see? A thriller or a romance?'

He himself would rather watch the romance. He'd always had a slight fear of watching thriller and horror movies. When he was small he'd get nightmares and he guessed that thing just stuck. Although he loved the kick and adrenaline he got from watching half a the movie through his fingers, sometimes he rather avoided it. So he praised himself very lucky when Heero answered: 'a romance.' Duo grinned, beamed and almost jumped Heero when he said that. Though he didn't know if it was because of the answer or the fact Heero just looked so damn smug at the moment.

So when the movie was going on five minutes, the distance between the two was still a little, what to call it, decent. But as the movie went further, Duo slid closer and closer towards Heero. And Heero, of course, didn't mind. And it wasn't that he didn't move closer to Duo at all. The opposite of it, actually. Whenever he felt the cushions of the leather couch move a little under the moving weight of Duo, he shot a sideward glance at the other man to see he'd indeed moved closer. And he smirked to himself, knowing well enough what would come out of this.

And he was right. Because at the end of the movie they couldn't possibly sit closer. Duo had his head rested upon Heero's shoulder and Heero's right arm was now laid around Duo's waist and Duo thought he'd died and gone to Heaven. He loved it and it felt so good to be close to, to be touching, Heero. And although he wouldn't admit it aloud, he'd been dreaming about this sitting close to, and touching, Heero since the day he met him. And for Heero it was the exact same. Duo sighed and closed his eyes as he felt Heero's arm tightening around his waist.

'This is nice.' He murmured, his voice muffled in the fabric of Heero's shirt. 'Yeah,' Heero murmured and leaned the side of his head on top of Duo's. 'The movie was nice.'

'Yeah,' Heero murmured again and Duo sighed again. 'I loved the music in the movie.' Duo said and Heero suddenly stood up. Disappointed Duo looked up as he felt the warmth of another person leave his side. Heero walked towards the stereo and let his finger slide over the different kinds of CD's that were laying there. Finally he found the CD he was looking for and he put it in the stereo.

Duo sighed, thinking Heero was just tired of being with him, but when he heard soft sixties music coming from the boxes, he grinned. And when Heero walked towards him and stood in front of him, extending his hand for Duo to take and asked: 'May I have this dance?' Duo beamed, blushed and grinned altogether. And of course he stood up and took Heero's hand, saying: 'baby, you can have all dances in my further life if ya want.' And Heero smiled as he led him towards the middle of the room, laying his arms around Duo's waist as Duo flung his arm around Heero's shoulders.

They danced and stared in each others eyes, the rest of the world lost and the music wasn't heard. They just stared while their feet moved on their own. Duo was lost in the blue ocean that was Heero's eyes and he found he could stare into them for his whole life long. Duo was lost in his own world. That world existing out of Heero and only Heero. He felt as if he was floating on air as Heero led him through several types of dances of which he wouldn't remember the steps later. His eyes were sparkling in a way they hadn't done the day Helen had died. And at that moment he didn't feel sad. He felt happy in a whole new way and he felt as if this could go on forever. And honestly, Heero wasn't far behind him.

In his whole life, he'd never felt like this. In all his twenty-one years he'd never experienced this sort of intense love. And the thing that surprised him most was the fact he wasn't disgusted it was another man he'd fallen for. But perhaps that's why he'd never dated much. Never put much effort and interest in other women. And maybe that was the reason why he could listen to girls' talk but whenever they wanted more than friendship he shut himself off. And now Duo was openly flirting with him. Holding him, while dancing, in one of the most intimate ways. And he couldn't say otherwise than that he didn't want the moment to end, forever.

They danced, swayed, and moved on the rhythm of the music as in a dream. Both were lost in each others eyes and weren't willing to stop with it just yet. But then the inevitable happened. just like in those sappy-romance-movies he loved, they moved closer. At first he saw Heero was slightly shocked and he felt the strong urge to draw back. And he almost did. But before he pulled away completely Heero leaned forward. And with eyes closed tightly, Heero crushed his lips to Duo's.

But their noses bumped and their teeth clashed against each other. Within a second Heero'd pulled away and looked down to the ground. A blush the size of China stained his cheeks as he started to mutter apologetic. 'I-I'm sorry, Duo.' He got out but he looked up when he felt a soft finger press against his lips. When his uncertain eyes met Duo's certain ones he felt even more miserable. His blush stayed and he tried to look away. But Duo wouldn't let him. Because when Heero tried to look away Duo softly grabbed Heero's cheek and forced him to look at him. Duo smiled a re-assuring soft smile and his eyes twinkled as he spoke. 'It's okay, Heero. Most things go wrong the first time. How about we try again?' Duo said grinning, and Heero thought he looked stunning.

And suddenly Duo lifted both his hands and rested them on Heero's cheeks. He stroke Heero's lower lip with his thumb and closed his eyes as he moved towards Heero. And when lips touched Heero's, Heero eyes closed.

And it was perfect, subliminal, it was complete Heaven. In his whole life he'd had his share of kisses. But this one was the absolute best and mind-blowing one he'd ever had. Heero's lips were softer then he could ever have dreamt and his hands were very gentle as they wove and stroked through his long hair. His own arms were encircled around Heero's waist and his hands rested on Heero's lower back. And when he nibbled softly on Heero's lips asking for entrance, those rose-colored lips parted just for him. And their tongues danced just as the two of them, but it felt o-so-much better than any other dance. It was a feeling they both shared. It started in the pit of their stomachs and crept up like honey does down a spoon. And when Duo's hand brushed Heero's ass he moaned and pulled Duo closer. He wanted, needed, to feel the friction of their two bodies, as close as it could get with clothes on. And even though he was new to this all, it felt so natural, so right to him. And when his right hand brushed Duo's chest Duo himself moaned softly, the sound making him shiver.

And when Duo broke the kiss and gave butterfly-kisses all over his face, he felt his knees go weak. And Duo had noticed, because he led Heero backwards, with small steps, towards the right side of the couch. And when Heero felt the beginning of the couch in the back of his knees, he let himself fall backwards, pulling Duo with him. The moment Heero's back touched the couch, Duo pulled away and looked at Heero, reassuring as Heero's smile was shy. And again Duo leaned down, not having tasted enough of Heero, and kissed him. And this time the kiss was more passionate than the first one they'd shared and Duo's hands started to work on their own accord. They wandered over Heero's body. Over his chest, his back, his hipbone. And, when he didn't feel Heero's hands on his body, Duo began to wonder. Maybe he'd gone to far and Heero had been uncomfortable. But then he felt a hand, shyly moving it's way down his back, and all was right again.

And they lay like that for a while. Kissing, touching. But suddenly the front-door opened, and the kiss ended. Both Heero and Duo sat up only to see an embarrassed Trowa standing in the doorway. And they both turned red. Heero turned his head away, staring at the carpet, and Duo just had a dreamy look in his eyes.

'I-I'll just be in my room, if you're looking for me,' Trowa finally said and hurried himself out of the room as fast as possible. And Duo agreed with him. Because walking in on two persons kissing was one thing. But walking in on your best friend kissing a _male hooker_, was a whole different story.

And then he remembered again. How this was only supposed to be a job and how he shouldn't fall in love. But that's now too late. He thought. And he looked down and Heero and said: 'Maybe I should go.' And Heero agreed. So the two stood up, and after an awkward goodbye and one last kiss, Duo was out on the street. On his way to Wufei.

* * *

A cup of hot, steaming, way-too-strong coffee stood in front of him on the white, small, plastic-like table. He stared, saying nothing at all. Which was kind of unusual for him. The blonde that sat in front of him just continued to look at him with a worried glance and a raised brow. The black haired man that leaned casually against the bar top near the table drunk his own coffee, slowly blowing the heat away before taking a sip.

'You're in love, aren't ya?'

'Huh?' Duo looked up to Zechs, surprised. But Zechs just shook his head, amused, and leaned his chin on his left hand. 'Never mind.'

With a sigh Duo grabbed his coffee, took a sip and made a face because of the bitter strength of the stuff before dropping his head dead-like on the table. He turned his head so he was looking outside and closed his eyes with a silly grin on his lips.

'Yeah, I think I am,'

'Y-you are? Are you sure?' Zechs faltered slightly as he stared, wide-eyed, at the man he'd know for so long already. Duo had been eight when they met, he had been fifteen. That was now eleven years ago and in all those years, he'd known Duo, the boy had only once been in love. But even then he wouldn't admit it, not to him, not to Helen and not even to himself. So this, this was quite the surprise for him. And also for Wufei, seeing to the fact the man almost dropped his coffee on the floor and stared at Duo as if he didn't believe it.

But Duo didn't notice, he just stared and stared until he sighed, dreamily. 'He has the softest lips. His kisses are like Heaven.' He muttered and if Wufei was still holding his coffee-cup, now it would be laying in shards on the ground. 'Y-you kissed him?'

'Yeah, or the other way around. I don't remember.' Duo murmured, but Zechs just laughed, almost getting in a laughing fit. 'I'd say it was you.' Wufei said and Duo turned his head, looking at him. 'I mean, you do have the reputation for it.'

'What do ya mean with that?' He asked, glaring at Wufei. 'I mean that... O heck, to hell with it!' Wufei said as he stepped forward and leaned his hands onto the table, looking at Duo. 'Have you told Heero about... the job?'

'No,' Duo whispered and looked away, Wufei staring at Zechs. 'That mean I gotta leave?'

'Yeah, please.' Wufei said and Zechs stood up. When Zechs stood next to Duo he laid his hand on Duo's shoulder and saw Wufei sliding into the chair from the corner of his eyes. 'Dun't let that gorgeous heart of ya get broken, 'kay kid?' He said and Duo nodded. And before the blonde walked out of the door, he turned and winked. 'By the way. He's a hot piece of ass!' And Duo grinned again as Zechs walked out of the shop.

'You're going to tell me now to tell him, aren't ya?' Duo said as he looked towards Wufei from underneath his bangs. He started to notice he'd been doing that a lot lately. 'Yeah, I should probably start with that now.' He said and leaned his chin on his right arm as he watched Duo making another face because of the coffee. He smiled and after that shook his head. How bad a caffeine-addiction was.

'He won't want me.'

'Says who?'

'I,' he answered and he thought he saw Wufei shaking his head. 'Now that is a thing that we can change.'

Duo looked at Wufei and grimaced. 'Pfft, how so?' He asked and Wufei smirked. 'Well, whatever makes you say he doesn't want you, I don't believe it. Because if I hear Quatre's stories, the guy's all over you.' Duo looked down at those words, uncertain. He was more experienced than most people in almost all stages of sex and lust, and he'd done even more things with people. But when it came to love, he was totally lost.

'Duo look at yourself! Stand in front of a mirror and your reflection will yell and scream at you that you're sexy, beautiful and drop-dead-gorgeous.' Wufei said, face serious. Duo looked at him, stunned by the fact Wufei'd actually said such a thing. 'That doesn't mean a thing.' Duo said, forlornness taking over his voice. 'Looks aren't everything. And when he finds out I'm a fucking whore he won't want me anymore! Heero's different than all the people I've slept with. He's gentle, caring even! If he hears, he'll think of me as a stupid low-life and -'

'Duo, shut up.' Wufei scolded bluntly. 'You're not low, and honestly, Duo! If he really cares, if he really loves you, he'll want you even if he knows you're a street-walker.'

* * *

He had heard them talking in the kitchen. And honestly! He hadn't meant to eavesdrop. But when he'd heard his name being used in the same sentence as the word streetwalker, he became curious. So he stood near the door, back pressed against the wall, and listened. He heard how Quatre and Trowa had hired Duo to make him loosen up. How he wasn't supposed to fall in love. And that they had a problem now.

And boy, how much he regretted listening now! He'd heard things he wouldn't have dreamed of believing. But believing them he did and then and there he found out that truth indeed hurt damned much. And when he sat in his room some time later, his heart was broken in a thousand pieces. And it seemed as if his brain was looking for glue to stick the pieces back together again, but his heart wouldn't let his brain find the glue. And it hurt so, so much. To know that the one he had finally opened up to, had betrayed him in such a low way. That the person he admitted loving, didn't love him back. And deep down inside of him it surprised him that those things hurt more than the fact that his friends betrayed him. Because they knew that he didn't want to open up. And they made him. But that didn't hurt as much as Duo doing this sort of thing. Entertainment business my ass, he thought as he suddenly got the urge to drink so much he would faint from the alcohol. But of course, he didn't do that. He just sat on his bed, letting silent tears run down his cheeks. Because he knew Duo would come today. And he knew that today his life of bliss would end.

Yesterday was like Heaven itself. Duo's kisses were like a forbidden fruit for him and he wanted to eat them all his life long if he could. But now he knew he couldn't. And now he knew he would never feel those soft and delicate hands on his body ever again. And he cried because he knew he would yell to Duo tonight. And it would hurt him, and only him. Because Duo didn't love him. It was just a job. Just money.

* * *

At the moment he felt the great urge to just stand up, yell and storm out of the room, out of the house and far away. The more he paid attention to the whore on the couch, the sadder he felt. And because of that he didn't notice that Duo wasn't all smiles today. That the man was nervous and shot him uncertain glances all the time.

But what Duo did notice, was that Heero ignored him. And it didn't feel good to him. The silences were tense and Quatre was as nervous as a rabbit hunted down by a hunter. Trowa wasn't there at the moment. A thing Duo was really grateful for, because the other man would tell him again to watch his feelings. Although at the moment Duo realized it was already too late for him. And when Quatre stood up, getting something to drink from the kitchen, Duo took his shot. And now he knew, he missed.

'Why're ya ignoring me?' He asked and Heero's eyes were immediately focused on him instead of the window. But instead of answering Heero just snorted and grabbed his glass of wine, toying with it. And that was a thing that annoyed Duo endlessly. He simply hated it when people ignored him or didn't answer his asked questions. So he did what most people would do were they in that situation. He asked again and looked really annoyed.

'I asked you a question.' He said, and when Heero looked up, meeting his eyes, his gaze hardened a bit. 'Why're ya ignoring me?' At this Heero's gaze hardened too and on an icy voice he said: 'You should know.' But he didn't know. Mostly because the fears of Heero hating him for what he did were suppressed by Wufei's words. So Duo sat there, thinking forlornly at what could've gone possibly wrong. 'I don't know.'

'You don't?' Heero asked, surprised for only a bit, and laughed harshly. 'Then you truly are stupid and dirty, now aren't you?'

'Yes, I know. Now please, enlighten me on as to why I am.' He said and that was it. Heero flipped out. He had enough of it. Of Duo's ignorance, of the man's looks. Of everything. He simply couldn't take it anymore. For the first time in so many years he cared, and his heart was just thrown back into his face. He simply didn't know how to deal.

'Would you just shut up? For one moment, shut up. You can't stop talking, never! Always, always when you're here I have to listen to your never-ending babble and stream of words and I'm sick of it.' He yelled and Duo just sat there, staring with big eyes. Had the man just said what he thought he said? And so yes, why was his mouth still moving?

Duo didn't hear a thing anymore and didn't realize that Heero was still talking to him. He was hurt and every other thing just wouldn't register in his mind at the moment. That was, until he heard the words he hoped would never come from Heero's mouth. ' – isn't it time to go now? I mean, your next client must be waiting anxiously for your entree. And how much is that person willing to pay you? I certainly hope that it's more than you got for seducing me, because money is what's important to you, isn't it?'

'T-that's not true.' Duo stuttered and looked down to the carpet, knowing that in the beginning, money was the cause. 'O no? That isn't it? Then why did you do it? You thought it was funny to throw all of my precious feelings back into my face as if they're nothing?'

'N-no! I l-love you!' Duo yelled in pure agony. But now he realized he shouldn't have said that, because only seconds after he'd spoken the words Heero hit him in the face. Hard. Because his cheek stung like hell, and that wasn't only because of all his dreams and fantasies being shattered into pieces. 'That a part of the deal too? Want me to show some emotions more beyond love?' Heero asked and before Duo knew it, tears were streaming down his cheeks and Quatre was holding him tightly. With one last dirty look Heero stalked out of the room, leaving Duo to cry all of his worries out in Quatre's shoulder.

'I-I'm sorry.' Duo said as he sat on the couch, rubbing his hand over his blood-shot eyes. 'I'm such a stupid fool.' It was not more than half an hour later and Duo was sitting on the middle of the couch with Quatre next to him, having laid his hand on his shoulder. 'You're not a fool, Duo.'

'Then I'm dirty.' Duo said and stood up. 'I'm going,'

'To home I assume.' Quatre said and Duo shook his head. 'No, to the park.' He said, knowing that Quatre would call Wufei the moment he walked out of the door. But he didn't care. Because he could cry on Wufei's shoulder and he could tell his story to the man.

* * *

So when he was in the park, he sat on the bench he always sat on. The green paint that had once been beautiful and stylish, was now almost wilted off and it left behind an ugly, fragile-looking bench. And perhaps that's why he always sat on that one. Because all the other benches were now painted white, this one was still the same fragile thing he'd found two years ago. And all around him, all persons had changed, even Zechs had been looking around for a real job now, but he hadn't. He was still the same dirty streetwalker he'd been for years. And when Heero first came into view he wouldn't have thought things would change. But when he found out that again he was in love, he started thinking that perhaps things would change. But in the end the only thing that'd changed were his feelings.

'Duo,' hearing his name being called by a familiar voice Duo looked up from the staring he was doing to his knees. 'Hi there,' he whispered, voice hoarse, to the Chinese black-haired man that stood on the path in the moonlight and the small twilight of some street-lamps. 'Hi yourself, stranger.' Wufei said as he sat down next to Duo. But not before he wiped the leafs and dirt off the bench a bit. 'How can you sit on this bench?'

'It's dirty, fragile and ugly, just like me.'

'You're not dirty and ugly.'

'So I am fragile?'

'Yes, you are.' And it was the truth. At the moment Duo was as fragile as a just-born baby. Wufei heard a sigh-turned-sob coming from Duo and when he cast him a glance he saw that the young man was huddled up in a pile of misery and tears. He scooted closer and embraced the man as he cried all his misery, nightmares and bad memories out in that one moment. When it comes, it comes all at once.

'I-I don't understand why I-I'm surprised,' Duo sobbed, refusing to move his hands from his eyes as Wufei pulled them softly. 'I-I'm dirty anyway. So w-why would I have thought he could l-love me back?' He wanted the tears to end, but of course, they wouldn't. Because, you know the feeling, when you start crying you can want to stop so hard, but it won't work. The tears will still keep falling. 'Duo, you're not dirty.' Wufei said on a tone one would use while talking to a hysterical young child. 'I'm a whore for Gods-sake, Wufei. A bloody whore. I am as dirty as can be!' Duo yelled as he buried his face further in Wufei's shoulder.

'You needed money and a place to stay,' Wufei mused as Duo's sobs were decreasing, 'there's nothing wrong with that. Absolutely nothing. Now you are not going to work for the coming... let's say three, weeks. You can stay in my apartment. You can use the couch and if you prefer, share my bed.' And already Duo was opening his mouth to protest against the generous offer his friend was giving him. But when Wufei lay one of his fingers against his lips he was quit. 'In return, you can help me run the shop. But you're not going to sleep with _anybody _before you're over this. Because I won't loose you in the same way you lost Solo. Solo died for his love, I won't let you kill or hurt yourself only because of some man. You understand?' Wufei asked, grabbing Duo's chin to force him to look him in the eyes. And he saw Duo nod and heard the whispered words: 'yeah, I do.' and he had peace with that.

* * *

It was two weeks later, neither man had seen the other and Quatre and Trowa were getting sick of Heero's constant mopping. So okay, the man had forgiven them after three days already. He just found that he couldn't stay angry for long at his childhood-friends. But that didn't mean everything was good again. The opposite of it actually. He was disappointed, heart-broken. Everything one would be when that One-Person breaks your heart. And although it was hard to believe, because he hadn't known Duo for that long, he believed Duo could be the One for him. And to have that shoved back into your face, it hurt.

But now he was being dragged to some sort of club, to have "a good night out" as his friends put it. And yes, he thought sarcastically, for them it would be a good night out. Because both Relena and Wufei would be there. And who would be there for him? Well, nobody that he knew about. Okay, so silently he hoped that Duo would be there. That the man would come to him, tell him he loved him again. If only he could hear that sultry voice again. If only he had a chance to wave his hands through the soft, long chestnut-hair. If only he could feel those hands on his body for one last time. If only that happened, then perhaps he could forgive the man. Then perhaps he could hope the man loved him in return. But, he didn't dare dreaming of it.

He was dressed in tight form-fitting jeans and a just-as-tight, black shirt as the three of them left the car park. His brown hair was, just as normal, uncontrollable. Before they left he was told Quatre was driving home, so he could drink whatever he wanted. Not that he was intending to get himself completely wasted. Only a little tipsy perhaps...

When the three of them stepped inside the club after showing their ID's they had to blink because of the darkness and black-and-white flashing lights. But before Heero even got the chance to look around he was dragged to the right side of the club, to a table near a bar in a corner. Immediately a girl with blonde-brown hair walked up to Trowa with a grin on her beautiful face. She laid her hands around his shoulders and reached up, kissing him full on the lips. And Trowa kissed back full force. And who wouldn't? She was the perfect girl. Nice, beautiful, caring. Yes, Trowa felt as if he was the luckiest man on Earth with his Relena Peacecraft in his arms.

And when Wufei walked towards Quatre, to embrace him and give him a fast peck on the lips, he felt jealousy come up inside of him. Not because Quatre had Wufei, more because Quatre and Trowa had someone and he was there, alone. He wanted to have someone too. To talk to when you want, to embrace you, to kiss you and to hold you when you need it. Someone who knows you inside out that you know will always be there when you ring the phone.

But all of a sudden a girl with, let's say, barely clothes on, walked towards Heero. She stopped when she stood in front of him, her head only reaching his chin, so she stayed a few steps away. She put both her hands in her side and looked at Heero, angrily. 'So, you're Heero, eh?'

But before he had the chance to answer, she'd slapped him in the face. Immediately he brought his hand to his cheek and said: 'What the Hell was that for?'

'You hurt Duo.' She said and when she saw that Heero looked annoyed and surprised, she continued. 'In all the years that I've known Duo, and I'll tell you it is long, I have never seen him cry like he did the past week. Duo is not known for crying much, but you bloody asshole! You broke his heart and how dare you! How dare you break something as fragile as that?' She yelled and Heero just stood there, frozen. Broke his heart, he thought, that couldn't be true. Somehow it sounded strange to his ears, hearing _he _broke Duo's heart.

But, and he was glad for that, the girl was dragged away by a blonde girl with the words that 'perhaps, Hilde, you should give the guy a break'.

'I'm sorry you had to hear that.' Quatre spoke from behind him and Heero turned to see a sight he regretted seeing now. He didn't see Quatre, nor Wufei, no, he saw Duo with a man he did not know, dancing. Well, dancing, more like having "sex on legs" on the dance-floor. He gasped and immediately turned his head away from the scenery. But not before seeing _his _Duo rub his crotch against the man's thighs. And whoa, he thought, where had that thought come from? Duo wasn't his, he knew and decided he needed a drink, fast.

So, way to many beers and other drinks later, Heero was sitting at the bar, having lost his friends a long time ago when they went to the dance-floor. He had drunk too much, and he blamed it all on Duo now. He had broken his damn heart? Yeah, right. That was also why the other man was dancing like _that_ with a person that was not him. He sighed and shook his head, intending to clear it a bit. And it helped. He didn't think about the chestnut-haired young man at the moment. But that could also be because there was a woman standing next to him, talking. She wore way too much make-up, way too many clothes and when she bended forward to whisper something in his ear, he almost fainted at the wave of perfume coming his way. Okay, her hair looked nice, her figure was thin, but not thin enough yet to be called anorexic.

And when she asked what he was doing the rest of the night, he shouldn't have said what he did. He should have just politely told her he wasn't interested, and never would be. Tell her he was gay. But he didn't tell her that. He told her he hadn't had a thing planned, and when she laid one of her hands on his chest, asking if he wanted to come to her house for a drink, perhaps, he said yes.

He didn't hesitate. He could get back to Duo with this, he thought. So when the woman laid her arm around his waist, he did the same by her. And when they walked out of the club, the woman grinning and Heero almost stumbling his way out through his drunken haze, Duo caught sight of the two.

* * *

'Hey, sexy, what's distracting ya?' A smooth voice asked him as a hand stroked his chest. But without looking to the man, he answered: 'nutting.' But the man wasn't fooled. He followed Duo's gaze and saw Heero leaving, with a girl. 'Ya into him?' He asked and Duo looked at him with sad eyes. The man smiled, he understood. 'Go get him away from her. I understand.'

With a sigh of frustration he stepped forwards, tapping Wufei's shoulder softly. The man stopped dancing with his blonde boyfriend and turned around. 'What is it Duo?' He asked, his voice barely coming above the music. Duo nodded towards the exit and said: 'Heero's gone with... Cecile.' At that, Quatre raised a brow, but Wufei's eyes just widened a bit. He'd heard about that girl. She would steal everything she could get her hands on. 'Who's that?' Quatre's voice suddenly piped up and Duo looked towards him. 'A real pain-in-the-ass Bitch. She's known to steal from drunk man and take advantage of them.'

'But Heero's gone with her!' Quatre shrieked and Duo nodded. 'W-we have to do something!' Quatre said and Wufei laid his hand around Quatre's waist. 'Don't worry. I'm sure Duo will take care of it.' _You go after him._ Those words meant and Duo knew that.

'I'll think of something first.' _Go to Hell._

'Good, I'm sure you'll come up with one of the greatest ideas.' _Please._

'Yeah, yeah. Whatever.' _You owe me, Wu._

And with that, Duo turned around and stalked away. Okay, so he had to admit he really wanted to save the drunken man to later have him say thanks. If only to see him again. But he wasn't going around to yell it from the rooftops. In the last two weeks, he had thought about this more than all other things in his life. And, after having talked to Wufei, came to a conclusion. Perhaps Heero felt the same. If he had to believe Quatre, the man did. And maybe the whole situation was a little misunderstood. But he'd really love an explanation from the cobalt-eyed man. And after being his knight in shining armor tonight, tomorrow would probably give him one.

In the darkness of the street, he saw nothing. The street-lamps weren't working that well on this side of town and he was getting worried because he couldn't find Heero. But when he heard soft voices in the car-park he headed there. And he was right. Because there they were. Heero backed up against the car-door and Cecile was pressed up against him. When he saw this, he was shocked. Really, Heero was gay right? Or was he just _that_ drunk?

'I thought your district was at the other side of town?' He suddenly asked, and immediately Cecile turned around, revealing a glassy-eyed Heero. And Duo would say it was because of the alcohol, but even he had to admit Cecile was, for a hooker, pretty good-looking. 'Worried I'll pick in your guys?' Cecile sneered and Duo walked up to her, until his face was just a few inches away from her and hissed: 'I don't mind that, but this one, it's different.'

'O, so you love him, eh?'

'O, so you use that perfume to cover up the stench.'

'You mad he doesn't love you back?'

'You put on that make-up to hide your bruises?'

And Cecile looked at him with icy eyes and clench fists and she huffed. 'You know things you shouldn't, Maxwell.'

'Yeah, I know that.' Duo laughed and she backed away a step, knowing he could go and brag about her all around town if he wanted too. And if it was one thing you could not afford in those circles, it was things and rumors like an abusive attitude. Certainly not when they were true. 'I'll fucking kill you if you tell.' She said and Duo grinned. 'If you leave Heero and go to your own district, I won't.' He said and with one last puff of anger she stormed away. And just as Duo saw the redness of her loose shirt disappear around the corner, Quatre's car stopped close by, Trowa and Wufei hurrying out.

* * *

It was unfair, he found. Heero was drunk, horny and he was alone with him in _his _house. During the ride home, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei had decided it was a good idea to let Duo bring Heero home. And stay the night. So they could talk things out a bit between them. Wufei and Trowa had helped him getting Heero up inside the apartment. It wasn't that the man was stumbling, more like plastered and all glued up against Duo.

When they got out of the car, Heero'd walked up to Duo and kissed him. Duo had been shocked. So he had been through a lot of blunt and public kisses, but this one, it made his knees weak. And even though he loved it, and wanted it to continue, he pushed Heero away. Heero looked astonished. 'Dun't ya l've me?' He slurred and Duo shook his head. 'I hate drunks.' He said as he turned and started to walk towards the front door of the apartment building.

And when they were walking in the hallway Heero laid his arm around Duo's waist, pulling him closer and kissing his ear. Duo groaned and closed his eyes. He had to stop the urge to push Heero away. But Quatre's eyes told him enough. _Hold him._ And perhaps it was the best. Because then Heero got to the apartment faster. But when Heero bended close to whisper something in his ear he couldn't understand all he could do was smell the awful scent of alcohol. But in the end, it didn't matter, because his hands were soft as they lay around his waist.

And now it was 4 A.M. and he was still lying awake on the not-so-soft leather couch. A mere hour ago he had finally gotten Heero to fall asleep, although it had been quit the job in doing so. The whole time, Heero had been all touchy. And when he had Duo pinned underneath him on the queen-size bed in his room Duo wanted to give in. Because his kisses tasted like chocolate, peppermint and far away the taste of alcohol. And he was hooked on them. And Heero's hands were o-so-soft and gentle as they moved over his dark, tight top. And he had to resist the urge to moan as the other man rubbed his nipples, softly and teasingly. And when Heero's hand wandered down, to his beginning arousal, he knew he had to stop now. Because otherwise he would do things with Heero, let the man have his wicked way with him and also probably the other way around, that he would regret in the morning, when they were both sober. So he pushed against Heero's arms a bit, and when he didn't move, against his chest. And he moved, but only a bit. So he whispered: 'Heero, stop.'

And that got the man's attention. He stopped completely and pushed himself up, staring into Duo's eyes that reminded him of fields filled with lavender so much. 'Why?'

'Cause I don't want to do this when you're drunk.' Duo spoke and Heero raised a brow. 'I don't understand.'

'It's just that...' But Duo failed to tell Heero what he meant because the other man had leaned down again and kissed him. Heero's tongue touched Duo's lower lip, but his lips stayed closed. Heero tried again, but still Duo just lay there, not co-operating at all. 'Hmm, Heero, stop.' He murmured against Heero's lips and Heero pulled away not more than an inch. 'Why?'

'If you go to sleep I'll tell you in the morning.'

'May I kiss you one more time?' Heero asked, and Duo leaned up. If that was the thing he had to do to get Heero to sleep, he'd gladly do it. And after a minute or two, when they parted, Heero laid down, as he promised and closed his eyes.

So now, Heero was asleep and he was wide-awake, wondering about Heero himself. He knew, for sure, that the man would have a killer-headache in the morning. But he also knew that there was the possibility Heero wouldn't remind a damn thing that'd happened tonight. And he'd hate for that to happen. Because at the moment, he felt really good...

* * *

Twenty-five huge elephants were walking and punching on his head, he knew for sure. The person that hadn't closed the curtains would die a slow and painful death he decided. And Trowa and Quatre were both going to pay dearly for taking him to that club. No coherent thought could come to his mind at the moment. He rubbed his right hand over both his eyes and groaned at the headache he was certainly feeling.

After at least fifteen-minutes of self-pity and lying in bed he decided it would perhaps be better for him and his health if he took some needed aspirins. So he threw the thin blankets off of his bed and started his stumbling walk towards the bathroom. When he stood in front of the mirror he moved his bangs out of his eyes and sighed. His cheeks were red, just like his eyes, which meant he really drunk a lot last night. But of course, remembering the twenty-five elephants he wasn't surprised.

So twenty minutes, two aspirins, three glasses of water and a shower later Heero stood in front of the mirror again. The headache had lessened to a small tapping feeling in the back of his head and luckily, the red had disappeared almost completely. He combed his hair, fetched some boxers on his way out and walked back to his bedroom. Inside there he put on the boxers, together with some jeans that were laying on the floor. He walked towards the window and opened it, hoping to get the smell of sweat and alcoholic breath out of his room. And when that was done, he decided he could settle for a breakfast and a check-up on how the living room looked.

At first thought he thought he could perhaps make some scrambled eggs for himself. Two steps later he decided it would perhaps be better for his health if he just ate some dry toast and drunk a couple cups of coffee. But before he could even walk past the living-room he saw Duo sleeping the couch and grimaced. He stood, staring at the beauty on the couch. Duo's hair had fallen out of his braid and he was now covered with his own hair. Gorgeous, Heero thought. But not as gorgeous as last night, as he lay underneath you. A voice in the back of his head told him and Heero gasped. He'd slightly forgotten about _that_.

But seeing the man now, laying on his couch, perhaps he cared. Duo could've gone home easily if he had wanted to last night. He didn't even have to bring him home and nothing had forced him to come after him and that whore of which he'd forgotten the name. And perhaps he'd misunderstood the situation. Perhaps he shouldn't have yelled at Duo like that those weeks ago. And maybe it would've been better if he first heard Duo's side of the story before he turned his back to the other man.

While pondering, Heero'd stepped close to the couch and had sat down onto it. And now he was absentmindedly stroking his fingers trough Duo's hair. Occasionally his fingers would wander to Duo's cheeks and lips he decided Duo's hair was way softer. But suddenly Duo groaned and when Heero looked down he saw a pair of amethyst eyes staring up at him.

'Hi,' Duo whispered, but Heero just stared. 'How's your head?' Duo asked and Heero looked down to the ground. 'Not that bad.' He whispered, voice barely audible. And Duo understood that the man was embarrassed, because he pulled his hand away from his face when he noticed it was still there. But Duo didn't know what to say, and neither did Heero. But when after ten minutes of uncomfortable silence Heero spoke, Duo was surprised.

'I-I want to apologize for... two weeks ago. If I had thought only a little I would've come... I should've listened to your story first... before I h-hit you.' He stuttered and was still looking down as he stopped talking. And Duo sat up and brushed his hair out of his face, staring at Heero. He hadn't seen that one coming. But he didn't mind it in the least. Although now he knew he would have to tell Heero his story. And all he could do was hope the man still wanted him after hearing it, even though he'd kissed him with such passion last night. But then again, people do stupid things when they're drunk.

'Perhaps you had all reason to.' Duo said as he looked down himself, a sad smile tugging at his lips. 'I did?' Heero asked, and looked up, hoping Duo would do the same. But Duo didn't, so he just settled for gazing at his hair that was shining in the morning light of the sun that filtered through the large window. And he felt stupid for asking, but he just had to. He just wanted to hear Duo tell the truth, even if it was selfish of him.

'I should've told you sooner. But I was scared, actually, I still am... I had never... felt this intense and when I did, they died. And first Father Maxwell, then Solo and then Helen. And perhaps I was just afraid of loosing you too, unconsciously. And I should've told Quatre the moment I found out. Told him I wanted to stop with the job. But I just couldn't. I thought that then I wouldn't see you again and… and I needed the money too. And it is true that in the beginning… in the beginning I did intend to play with your feelings. But later not anymore. Because I started to care and I just want to say… sorry for what I did and I shouldn't have done it.'

And Duo paused, head down and eyes pinched closed. And when he heard Heero's voice, he flinched slightly. 'So you really are -'

'A whore? Yeah.' Duo answered and all remained silent after that. So when Duo looked up and stared into Heero's eyes with a sad smile, he prayed to every God he knew Heero wouldn't freak out on him. 'So, what I wanted to ask… do you still, uhm, want me?'

'I want to.' Heero said but hearing the slight pause, Duo just knew there was coming a most feared "but". 'But I don't know if I can live with the fact that you're a… whore.'

'I can think of something!' Duo said, fear in his voice because he knew it was going to be hard to get a real good job. But to his surprise, Heero bended towards him and hugged him, hands resting comfortably on his shoulder blades. 'I'll help.' He whispered and Duo sighed happily. 'Thank you,' he whispered back and took a deep breath before breaking away from Heero's embrace and looking down to his lap, fingers toying nervously with some loose pickings of hair. 'I l-love you, Heero.'

And not even two seconds later soft lips fell onto his like a feather. The kiss was everything they both felt. It was soft, gentle and feather-light. No tongues, only lips that moved against each other, telling the other how much they felt for each other. And when after some time they broke apart Heero looked at Duo with half-lidded eyes. 'I love you too.'

And they both smiled as they bend forwards into a world of complete bliss.

* * *

It was a couple of days later and Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, Relena and Zechs were sitting at a large table in Wufei's shop. Duo was grinning, he'd just heard Wufei was looking for someone to work in his shop and of course, he'd applied for the job. And got it, of course. So now all he had to do was choose if he wanted to life with Heero or Wufei, which wasn't too hard seeing Quatre and Wufei decided Quatre would move in with Wufei.

And as they were sitting there, Duo snuggled against Heero's side, the door suddenly opened and a tall man with broad shoulders and blonde-brownish hair, wearing a tripartite suite walked in. Simply said, when Duo looked towards Zechs with a grin, the man stared. And Duo chuckled and Heero looked at him with a raised brow. But Duo just shook his head and grinned.

So not much later, when also Trowa noticed the guy he smiled politely and excused himself from the table, walking towards the man. And when he returned a good quarter later Zechs looked towards him. 'Who's that?' He asked, and Duo saw a small smirk appearing 'round Trowa's lips. 'That's Treize Kushrenada. He works with me at the law-firm. He's a very nice man. Yes, certainly is.' He said and Duo grinned as he whispered into Heero's ear: 'Maybe we can hire the guy. Go ask Trowa.'

**The End…**


End file.
